Home for the Summer
by Earwen Uruviel Tinuviel
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED!! After an eventful fifth year Harry, Draco and Severus retire to secluded Snape Manor for what they hope will be an uneventful summer. Sequal to Unknown Father
1. Chapter 1 Snape Manor

A/N: All right I decided to start writing the sequal to Unknown Father. Aren't you all happy?! But neways, I suggest that if you're just now coming across my writing that you read HP and the Unsuspecting Savior and The Unknown Father before you read this or this will make absolutely no sense. Okay, it might make a little but don't say you weren't warned. Now for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, I'm a fan of "Harry Torture" as I saw somebody so eloquently put it so don't be surprised if Harry gets sick or hurt a lot and I do mean A LOT in this fic. I can't help it, it's my natural instinct so please don't flame me for it. If you do not like that sort of thing then I suggest you not read this fic. If you have a weak stomach or the thought of people, especially Harry getting grievously injured really grosses you out then I suggest you not read this or any of my other fics but Thoughts of a Spy. Now that that's all done I'll get on with writing the opening chapter. I'm going to pick up right where I left off at the end of UF so that's all folks and ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! The only things I own are a ton of scripts, music books, textbooks, instruments, costumes and makeup so DON'T SUE!! The only thing I really do own is Lei who I'm not sure will even be in this story since it'll only be for the summer holidays but, if she is, she's mine but that's it!  
  
Chapter 1 (oh God here we go)  
  
Harry and Draco went down to their father's rooms where they gathered up their luggage and familiars and made their way up to the Great Hall where they flooed to Snape Manor.  
  
Harry and Draco landed with a thud on a plush maroon carpet that was set on top of a white marble hearth of the fireplace they had just come out of. Harry had moved out of the way just in time for Draco to come through and Draco moved just in time for Severus to come through.  
  
Only after the 3 Snapes had dusted themselves off did Harry and Draco get a good look around. Harry's jaw dropped. The room was huge and gorgeous. Draco wasn't as dumbstruck because he had been raised in fairly similar circumstances but he couldn't contain the slight look of awe in his eyes.  
  
They had landed in what appeared to be a study. Directly across the room from the fireplace was a large mahogany desk with a matching chair that was padded with the rug's color in velvet. There were 2 large bay windows to their right that had silver sheer curtains. There were 2 armchairs that looked a lot like the armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry reflected, set in front and to the side of the fireplace with small round tables set next to them. The room held potted plants in front of both windows and in 2 of the corners behind the desk.  
  
Severus led the boys out of the room and into a hallway. They had landed at the beginning of the entrance hall. Severus beckoned to his sons and they went up a large carpeted staircase that went up in a box spiral design. He stopped outside the first door on the left once he got to the top of the staircase. He opened the door and said,  
  
"Harry this is your room just drop your trunk and Hedwig inside I need to show you both the rest of the manor."  
  
Harry nodded and did as he was told. After Harry came back out Severus walked across the wide hall and opened the door directly across from Harry's and said,  
  
"Draco this is your room, just drop your trunk inside."  
  
Draco did as he was told and they continued down the hall. They passed 5 more rooms on both sides before they reached a pair of french oak doors. Severus stopped and said,  
  
"This is my room and you two are not allowed to come in here unless you are looking for me and it is important. All right?"  
  
Severus turned and led the boys back to the end of the hallway then proceeded to ascend a staircase that neither boy had noticed before. He came to a door and said,  
  
"In here is the owlery and falconry. Harry you may keep Hedwig here or in your room, whichever you decide is completely fine by me. There's also a cabinet in there that stores quills, ink and parchment just in case."  
  
Harry and Draco both nodded and they went back down to the main entrance hall. The floor of the hall itself was a rich maple wood that had been highly polished. Portraits of Severus' extended relatives hung on the rich paneled walls. There were a couple of small tables that had expensive looking vases with fresh summer flowers in them. In a room behind the staircase there was a lounge handsomely furnished in deep brown leather couches and chairs dispersed through the room. Lush green potted plants were scattered around the room and a portrait of who could only be Severus' father, hung over the white marble fireplace. There was a cabinet set to the left of the fireplace that could only be assumed was filled with liquor and a table with a cigar box with the Snape family coat of arms stamped onto the cover on a table to the right.  
  
Severus motioned to the boys and continued down the hallway. Across from the lounge was a sitting room that was furnished in light blues, yellows, reds and greens. The walls were adorned with old portraits of people on horses and hunting and such. There were 2 couches facing each other and high backed cushioned armchairs arranged in groups of 2 that were in the corners of the room by the windows. The curtains were sheer white and let the ample sun in. There was a large brown baby grand piano. This room was accessed by sliding doors that were hidden in panels in the walls and met in the middle.  
  
Severus came to the end of the hallway that forked off perpendicularly to the right and left. The wall directly in front of them held a portrait of Severus and his parents when Severus was obviously quite young, no older than 8 years old. Here is where Severus stopped and said,  
  
"Now, to the right you will find the breakfast room, main dining room, the kitchens and the house elves quarters. The breakfast room is the first door on your left. The dining room is further down the hall from the breakfast room and is the first door on your right. The door after the dining room is the kitchens. Breakfast is served at 8 o'clock in the breakfast room, lunch is in the kitchens at 12:30 and dinner is at 5:30 in the dining room. The house elves quarters are down the hall from the kitchen. The rooms after the kitchen are all for storage and other orderly functions so there is no need to go into any rooms except the of the three rooms I have already named. Understood?"  
  
Both boys nodded and Severus started to walk down the hall. He pointed out the smoking room, a library that Hermione would kill to get her hands on. There was a music room stocked with almost every western European and American instrument with music to go with them, ranging from beginner to very advanced. The music was housed on handsome bookshelves that were all labeled and categorized according to instrument, composer and difficulty. The entire feel of the room was very open and airy with large windows and light colors to bring out the richness of wood and brass of the instruments. They walked along a beautiful part of the hallway where it seemed that the whole thing was one huge window with chairs, lounges and plants spread out clearly meant to enjoy the sun from the indoors.  
  
Harry and Draco looked through the window and saw a beautiful garden and an outdoor pool with a slide and low and high dive. After the boys were done drooling over that Severus came to the end of the hall and opened a door. He paused and said,  
  
"All right, now that you've seen the main level we'll go below so you can see the rest."  
  
Harry and Draco gaped and Harry said,  
  
"You mean there's more?"  
  
Severus smirked and said,  
  
"Oh yes, you've only seen about half of what's in the entire manor."  
  
The boys nodded and followed their father down the stairs which was a backwards version of the staircase leading up to the second floor of the manor. Severus came to the first door, which he opened to reveal a room full of personal work out equipment. The room was very large and Harry and Draco also noticed that there were fencing foils and outfits for the sport.  
  
Severus closed the door and walked across the hall where Draco and Harry were astounded to find a room full of muggle electronic entertainment devices. There was a 37" television with a DVD player and VCR hooked up to it and literally hundreds of movies to pick from. In front of that huge television was a very comfortable and squishy looking forest green couch with large pillows thrown on it. There were also bean bag chairs, much to Harry's amusement, thrown around the room. There was also a CD, Record and Tape player with hundreds of groups and styles to pick from. Never in Harry's entire life would he think that Severus Snape would have anything muggle. Severus saw his son's gaping and said,  
  
"You like it then?"  
  
"I never figured you to have anything muggle."  
  
"Well you're wrong, my mother was very fond of muggles, none too much like Mr. Weasley. She was fascinated by their technology and she had this room done because she was particularly interested in their television, movies and music. Especially American comedy and drama. I used to use this room when I was younger, there's a sattelite dish that allows you to watch some television channels from America as well. Some of their shows are rather good."  
  
Harry chuckled and Draco snorted then Severus motioned for them to continue down the hall. The next room he came to was a room full of almost any kind of potion imaginable. There were mostly healing potions but there were others. After that they came to Severus' personal laboratory. When he stepped inside he said,  
  
"Now boys, as much as I would love for you to brew your own potions in here I want you to not come in here without me. I do research and I am always trying out new things and the results could be ghastly if something goes wrong. So no coming in here unless I'm in here or you're with me. All right?"  
  
Harry and Draco furiously nodded and Severus continued down the hall. At the next room they came to it was shown to be an infirmary of sorts.  
  
Harry was especially surprised to see a large storage cabinet with muggle medical implements. Harry noticed with a shudder that his father even had a supply of iv needles and bags. There was also 2 large tanks that looked like were oxygen tanks. In the middle of the room was a table and then there were some pieces of equipment that were obviously for Harry's physical therapy and rehabilitation for after the surgery. Severus saw the look on Harry's face and said,  
  
"My mother was a mediwitch and was also certified as a muggle nurse."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded and followed Severus who came to another door and said,  
  
"In here is my personal wine cellar. You are not to go in here. Is that understood?"  
  
Harry and Draco nodded and said,  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good. Follow me, it's time to go look at the grounds." Severus said and he turned around and walked back to the stairs leading to the first floor. They came up there and went back to the entrance hall.  
  
Both boys' eyes widened and followed their father down to the main entrance hall and out the front double French doors. The doors were ornately carved in a vine and leaf motif. Severus closed the doors and turned right to walk around the wide expanse of the house.  
  
They came around to the back and Harry and Draco saw stables and a riding ring complete with equestrian jumping rails. Severus kept walking and the boys followed. Once they stepped inside the stable they were met with the sweet smell of fresh hay and horses.  
  
Severus motioned for the boys to follow and came to the first of 6 stalls. The horse came up to the door and accepted the sugar cubes that Severus held out in his hand. The horse was a beautiful palomino. Severus rubbed the horses head between its eyes and said,  
  
"This is Lady and as you can see she's very nice. She loves sugar cubes and is very easy going when it comes to obeying commands."  
  
Severus went down and introduced the rest of the horses. There were 2 more palominos like Lady and their names were Nightshade and Lightning. There were 2 chestnut horses whose names were Royal and Sugar. The last horse was a black horse with a white spot between its eyes and 3 white hooves whose name was simply Black. Severus told the boys that if they didn't know how to ride and wanted to learn that he would teach them. If they did want to ride then they could but only during the day and as long as Severus knew that they were doing that.  
  
The 3 Snapes left the stable and walked further along behind the house. What Harry and Draco saw next made their eyes bug out. There was an entire practice quidditch pitch. Severus smirked when he saw his son's reactions and said,  
  
"Yes you can use it whenever you want except at night and if I know you're going to be there. I dare say you'll make just a good of use of it as I did when I was your age."  
  
Both boys were in too much shock until their father loudly cleared his throat and said,  
  
"Now come on, it's time for lunch."  
  
Both boys nodded and they went back inside the manor and ate a delightful lunch served by energetic and, surprisingly articulate, house elves. After lunch Severus sent the boys upstairs to unpack and get settled into their new rooms.  
  
A/N: I hope that first chapter was good I personally think it is if I do say so myself. Now leave me a review and don't worry for all you people who are anxious about Harry's surgery that'll be in the latest chapter 3 so chill out and don't get your "panties in a twist" in the wise words of Hheath Lledger in 10 things I hate about you. So push that little button and tell me what you think but those of you who've stuck with me this long know that I don't like flames and that they will be used to fuel my fire to roast marshmallows for s'mores over. TTFN!!!!  
  
Beta's Note: if any mistakes are to be found in this chapter then it is my fault. We delayed Christmas by 24 hours and as a result I am slightly tipsy. 


	2. Chapter 2 Snape Manor continued and Harr...

A/N: Okay I am thoroughly amazed. I posted the opening chapter and I got a review in less than 10 minutes. Sheesh!!! Well I decided to start chapter 2 so aren't you all pleased?! I'm sure you are if you've stuck with me this long through all of the horrendously long prequels. Oh and for the record I doubt that Lei will be in this fic so NO! She will not be finding out about Dumbledore being her father. I said that I would write another fic on that story plot but not yet because I can't write more than 1 at a time, I get confused so please be patient with me. So without any further adieu I give you chapter 2! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry very quickly got accustomed to his new room. The whole room was decorated in greens and blues. His bed was bigger than the one that he had down in his father's rooms at Hogwarts. A stand was set to the left of the bed. The room itself was easily 5 if not 10 times as big as his room at the Dursleys. Harry supressed a shudder at the memory of his "family."  
  
The room itself was furnished with a desk set to the right of the large, gaping window that opened out onto a small balcony with a wrought iron guard and a chair, lounge and small table set on it. A blue overstuffed couch in front of a roaring fireplace with a rich mahogany mantle. Three bookshelves were dispersed throughout the room only one of which held books. The other 2 held pictures and trinkets of Harry's.  
  
The floor was a thick royal blue carpet. There was a large walk in closet that housed all of Harry's clothes and robes. To the right of the closet Harry discovered a bathroom with an absolutely enormous tub that had what looked like Jacuzzi jets in it. A separate shower was to the right of the tub. Harry spent the rest of the day wandering around the house and just getting his bearings and feel for it.  
  
Draco was very happy with his room. Severus knew that Draco's favorite color was black and silver. So naturally the boy's room was decorated in those colors. The bed had silver sheets and comforter with black pillows. Draco's room was furnished and arranged exactly like Harry's. Draco copied Harry's idea and almost immediately took to wandering the garden.  
  
Very soon it was dinnertime and Harry, Draco and Severus were gathered in the dining room. The room itself was beautiful. The walls were a deep cherry wood and the top borders had intricate carvings of vines and groups of fruit and leaves. The table matched the walls and could easily sit twenty people. There were two windows at the opposite end of the room.  
  
Set between the two windows was a giant china cabinet filled with extremely fine china. There was a smaller stand next to the china cabinet that had a dozen bottles of wine displayed. There were candles mounted on the wall in sconces and a crystal chandelier suspended from the ceiling with several burning candles to give the room light.  
  
Severus sat at the head of the table opposite the cabinet and Harry and Draco sat in the seats right next to him. The house elves had prepared meatloaf, mashed potatoes, peas, baby carrots and salad for the meal. Closer to the end of the meal Severus said,  
  
"Harry, you and Draco should go to bed early tonight. I want you in bed and asleep by 10 o'clock. We've got to be up at 6:30 tomorrow so we can be at Saint Andrews by 7:30. Oh and Harry no eating tonight after this you're not supposed to eat 12 hours before." (In the UK it is usually 8)  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"All right, how are we getting there tomorrow?"  
  
"We're flooing, it's the fastest since we're a long way away from there."  
  
"Where exactly are we Dad?" Draco asked.  
  
"We are slightly north and west of Elgin in Moray. We're close to the north eastern coast and in Scotland."  
  
Draco and Harry nodded, satisfied. Severus stood up and said,  
  
"All right you two. You're free to do whatever you want and I will be coming and checking that you are in bed at 10 o'clock."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded and left the dining room. Harry made his way down to the "media room" as he had come to call it. He turned on the TV and dvd player then scoured the titles and soon picked out "Dumb and Dumber." He had heard of Jim Carey and thought it looked funny. He wanted to try and keep his mind off of what was going to happen the next day.  
  
Harry curled up on the couch and hugged one of the massive pillows to his chest and was soon laughing his head off. At some point Draco came in and started watching the movie with Harry. Even though he didn't understand the plot he still laughed at the two bumbling idiots antics. Before long the movie was over and it was almost time for bed.  
  
Harry and Draco ascended the stairs still laughing and talking about the various stupid things that the two main characters had done. Harry entered his room and decided to soak in a bath but wait to take a shower and get cleaned up until the morning.  
  
Harry got out of the tub feeling thoroughly relaxed. He got into a pair of pajamas and had just braided his hair and climbed into bed when Severus peeked inside. He smiled and said,  
  
"Good night Harry, see you in the morning."  
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"Night Dad."  
  
Severus left and walked over to Draco's room where he found the boy just climbing into bed and said,  
  
"Good night Draco, see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night Dad."  
  
Severus made his way to his room and quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He soon fell asleep. After a while Harry shook him awake. He looked at his son and said,  
  
"Harry what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Harry shook his head and said,  
  
"No I can't sleep. I'm scared about tomorrow."  
  
Severus quietly sighed, nodded and motioned for Harry to climb into bed. The boy quickly did and was snuggled up to his father who said,  
  
"Harry I know you're scared but you have no reason to be. They're just fixing your knee so you can use it again like you used to."  
  
"I know but I'm scared that something's going to happen. I mean what if something goes wrong."  
  
Severus made Harry look into his eyes and said,  
  
"Nothing is going to happen. You'll go in, they'll do it. You'll wake up and we'll come back here. Okay?"  
  
Harry nodded and snuggled tighter and squeezed his father who kissed his forehead and said,  
  
"Good now get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."  
  
Harry nodded and soon his breathing evened out. Severus soon fell asleep after Harry.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear. Severus' alarm clock went off and shook Harry who woke up and groaned. Severus said,  
  
"Harry get up, we have to leave in 45 minutes and you need to get ready. Meet down in the study."  
  
Harry nodded, climbed out of the large bed, stretched and made his way out of his father's room. Severus followed after him and went to wake up Draco while Harry disappeared into his room. Severus emerged from Draco's room after waking and giving the boy the same instructions, and heard the sound of the shower running faintly from Harry's room soon followed by the sound of Draco's. Severus returned to his room and took a shower himself.  
  
Severus dressed in a pair of black slacks and a gray collared polo shirt and made his way down to the study. Harry was already down there dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a red T-shirt and sandals. Soon Draco, who was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans shorts them and a white collared shirt like Severus,' joined them.  
  
Severus walked over to the mantle, drew down the pot of floo powder and said,  
  
"I'll go first, Harry you come second and Draco you come last. Just call out Saint Andrews."  
  
Severus took a pinch of the powder and was whisked away. Harry went through next and soon was caught by his father in the floo arrival area and Draco soon popped out after him. Severus motioned for the boys to follow him and they were soon at the check-in desk for the outpatient surgical center.  
  
The nurse took Harry's name under Harry Snape, made his identification bracelet and put it on and told him to sit down and wait for a few minutes. Those few minutes flew by for the three Snapes and Harry's name was called and Harry was lead through a door and disappeared from view.  
  
Harry was lead to a changing room and told to change, put his clothes in the bag then to come out when he was finished. After he had finished he walked behind the nurse and passed several other beds, some empty and some with people in them that were curtained off. They finally arrived to the last curtained off area and Harry climbed into the bed.  
  
Harry's nurse was Julie and was relatively young, probably in her early to mid twenties, and was pretty. She had warm chocolate brown eyes and chestnut brown hair that was pulled back in a french braid. Harry automatically felt relaxed and comfortable in her presence. She asked Harry about what he liked about Hogwarts and his father and brother while he was being prepped. He didn't even notice her putting in his IV that's how relaxed he was.  
  
Harry learned that she had graduated from Hogwarts the June before he came to Hogwarts for his first year and that she had been a Ravenclaw. She was a half blood and her mother was a nurse so that's how she got into it.  
  
Too soon for Harry's liking it was time to go and he was starting to get nervous again. Julie said that she would be assisting the doctor during the surgery so that put Harry a little bit at ease, but not much.  
  
Before long Harry was being wheeled down the hallway towards the OR. The closer they got, the higher Harry's nerves were getting. They got into the room and Harry's eyes darted around taking in his surroundings.  
  
He was moved onto a table in the middle of the room. His left arm, which had the IV in his hand was strapped down to a separate part of the table. The same happened to his right. A pulse/ox clip was put onto his left index finger and heart monitor electrodes were attached to his chest.  
  
By now Harry was getting very scared and nervous and his heart rate started to pick up, his breaths became short and very fast. Julie noticed this and forced Harry to look into her eyes and said,  
  
"Harry, Harry calm down. Just take deep breaths and only look into my eyes okay? Can you do that for me?"  
  
Harry nodded and did as Julie said and after a few minutes his heart and breathing calmed down. After that Julie said,  
  
"All right Harry, that's very good. Now we're going to give you something that'll put you to sleep. Okay? Don't forget that you have nothing to worry about and you'll be awake and out of here before you know it."  
  
Harry nodded and his eyes drifted closed as the anesthesia took effect. As soon as he was fully asleep the heart monitor started to beep wildly. Harry had gone into defib, which meant that his heart wasn't pumping it was just quivering. He had also stopped breathing. It became painfully obvious that Harry was severely allergic to the anesthesia that they had given him.  
  
It took 2 shots and 2 shocks from paddles to get Harry's heart beating again in a very weak but normal rhythm. He still wasn't breathing on his own at all though. They immediately intibated him at the first sign of trouble and now had him on a ventilator.  
  
Harry's doctor performed the reconstruction as quickly as possible and had deemed it a success. He had found some torn ligaments and cartilage as well and had easily removed that. In the end they had to piece together the shattered pieces using small metal plates and screws.  
  
They closed the incision area and attached a large brace that would keep his knee completely immobile to allow it the chance to set and heal. The brace itself extended from Harry's ankle to halfway up his thigh. The whole thing had Velcro fasteners securing it and a hole where his kneecap actually was.  
  
During the entire course of the operation nothing had changed in Harry's vitals. His heart remained very weak but steady and there was no indication that he could breathe on his own. The disconnected the ventilator and attached what looked like a bubble that they pressed to push air into his lungs.  
  
They moved Harry back onto a rolling bed, connected the heart monitor probes to a portable heart monitor. Another nurse had already called up to the Surgical ICU to tell them that they were on their way up with Harry.  
  
As Harry was being moved and settled Harry's doctor went out to speak to Severus. He found the man and brought him and Draco to a room where they could speak in private. The doctor closed the door and said,  
  
"Perhaps both of you would like to sit down."  
  
Severus and Draco shot each other confused looks but took the doctor's suggestion and sat down in 2 chairs that were in the room. The doctor took a breath and continued,  
  
"All right. First off you should know that everything with Harry's knee went fine. I found some torn up cartilage and ligaments and took those out and reattached the pieces of the kneecap with small metal plates and screws. However there was a complication."  
  
Severus and Draco unconsciously paled at this and the doctor kept speaking.  
  
"It turns out that Harry is severely allergic to the anesthesia that we used to put him to sleep. His heart and breathing stopped. We did get his heart going again but it's very weak but steady. He cannot breathe on his own at this time though. As of right now he's in a comatose state."  
  
Severus finally got a bit over his shock and said,  
  
"Is he going to be all right? Where is he now? When can we see him?"  
  
"Harry should be fine, but he'll have to stay here for a bit. He had a severe reaction. Right now he's being taken up to the Surgical ICU ward so they can keep an extremely close eye on him. He should be up there now and settled so if you'll follow me I'll take you to see him."  
  
Severus and Draco both nodded and got up from their chairs and followed the doctor out of the room. They followed the doctor through the twisted corridors and up an elevator and finally came to a pair of large double doors that said in big letters 'S.I.C.U.'  
  
The doctor, Severus and Draco walked inside and up to a small desk with a nurse standing behind it,  
  
"Has Harry Snape arrived and been settled yet?"  
  
"Yes Doctor, they just finished. Is this his family?"  
  
"Yes, his father and brother."  
  
The nurse took down Severus' and Draco's names, closed the notebook and said,  
  
"All right, follow me."  
  
The doctor left and Severus and Draco followed the nurse down the short, small and dim hallway. The nurse turned into a room that had a window on the far wall and glass walls at the entrance instead of solid ones.  
  
Harry was lying flat on his back surrounded by machines. Everything but his arms, the upper part of his chest and his left leg with the brace on was covered with a cream colored, light blanket. He was, of course, still on a ventilator that made his chest rise and fall a little bit.  
  
Another IV had been started in his right hand to administer neutralizing and counteractive medications to help counter the effects of the reaction. The other had fever fighting and pain reducing medications to help in the direct affects of the surgery.  
  
Attached to his forehead were electrodes that were like the ones monitoring his heart. Draco turned to the nurse who was still standing there and said,  
  
"What are those things on his forehead for?"  
  
"Those are to monitor his brain activity to make sure there's no temporary or permanent damage due to the reaction." The nurse promptly replied.  
  
"Do you have any more questions?" The nurse asked  
  
Severus and Draco shook their heads and the nurse left the room to go back to her station. Severus sat in a chair that was right next to Harry's bed while Draco went and sat on a small couch that was below the window but only a couple of feet from Harry's bed.  
  
Severus lightly took Harry's fingers and squeezed them. Severus said,  
  
"Harry it's your father. Squeeze my hand if you can hear and understand me."  
  
Severus was ecstatic when he felt a very light squeeze from Harry's hand.  
  
"Good Harry." He said, "Now just rest and recover and we'll be going home in no time. Don't worry, Draco and I aren't going anywhere."  
  
There was another almost infinitesimal squeeze from Harry and soon the only sound in the room was the softly beeping heart monitor and ventilator.  
  
A/N: Okay I decided to stop there. I figured that this is long enough and I've been writing this sucker off and on for a few days now so I hope you're happy. I'm glad that you all love the house, I know I wish I had a house like that. But I hope that this chapter was to your liking. I know that I like to take my 'Harry torture' to extremes. I didn't think my brain would go this far but I hope it wasn't too bad because you all should know by know that I never make anything so simple, cut and dry and clear cut for Harry ;-) But don't fret, Harry will be waking up in the next chapter, I promise. You all know by now that I can't keep this up for long. So don't fret, Harry will get better quickly and will be returning to the peace of lovely Snape Manor. Now push that little "go" button and leave me a review and tell me what you think but no flames, you all know the deal by this point. I'm working tomorrow and Monday but I've got Tuesday and Wednesday off for new years so I'll be able to write then. TTFN ALL!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 Harry's Thoughts and Waking Up...

A/N: All right all right all right I've started writing the new chapter. Aren't you all pleased? ;-) I assume you are if you reviewed the last chapter. Oh as a little note if you're going to leave an anonymous review please put your name or something in there. Even if it's a bad comment I still want to know who wrote it. I don't like not knowing who's reviewing my stories no matter what they say. I don't have anything against anonymous reviews, that's why I allow people to submit them but I would like to know who it is. Oh and all of your questions will hopefully be answered in this chapter. This is not going to be your 'happy, lovey dovey' type story. I'm kind of getting bored with everything being so perfect so I've decided to shake things up a bit. Harry's allergic reaction is going to play a huge part in his attitude and actions for at least a little while. Oh and don't worry I haven't forgotten about litttle 'ol Draco, something is going to happen to him because I can't just have everything happen to Harry, it gets boring after a while. I won't say what or when or where something is going to happen but I guarantee that something will happen. Oh and to whoever asked whether I plan anything which is how I update so fast, the answer is NO! I do not plan anything. I don't believe in writing rough drafts or writing outlines or anything of the sort. It just confuses me and I end up changing it anyways. The closest I come to planning is thinking about possibilities right before I go to sleep but that's it. Now that I'm done rambling I will get on with chapter 3 and as I promised Harry will be waking up but he won't be about at all. Oh and Harry won't be happy ;-) ENJOY!!  
  
A/N2: Oh and before I forget this first part is going to be Harry's thoughts and POV before and after the surgery so have fun.  
  
A/N3: This chapter is dedicated to Shdurrani aka Alex who really helped me out on the more technical aspects of this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I'm walking along behind the nurse down a hallway feeling rediculous because I'm dressed in hospital issue clothing. I'm lost in my own thoughts, I don't notice anything around me except seeing the occasional curtained off area. I barely notice that the nurse, Julie's her name, has stopped and telling me to 'hop onto the bed.'  
  
She seems nice, looks pretty young too, can't be more than 25 is my guess. She's asking me different questions. Some about the medications that I'm on for my asthma treatment, if I remembered to take my inhalers this morning, school.....different stuff. I think she's trying to make me not think about what's going to be happening in a very short amount of time.  
  
She has no idea but I really abhor hospitals and everything to go with it. You would think all the times that I've been in the hospital wing and been here before when I was a kid because of the attack that I'd be used to it, accepting even. But no, I hate it. I detest it. To put it frankly it scares me.  
  
You would think that having faced Voldemort as many times as I have and actually personally destroyed him that I wouldn't be afraid of anything. But no, I'm scared. I'm scared of the thought that I'm being forcefully put to sleep, then being cut, having different things drilled and whatever else they're planning on doing to me, done.  
  
It scares me that something might go wrong and I'll die. Plain and simple. You would also think that having faced Voldemort so much that I wouldn't be scared of death, but everybody deep down has that fear. I mean I'm fifteen years old for Merlin's sake! I shouldn't have to think about dying!  
  
Dad said that everything was going to be fine. That I have nothing to worry about. This is a routine thing that gets done every day almost and that is a very simple procedure. It's not like I'm having brain or heart surgery or something. It's just piecing back together my bloody kneecap!  
  
Julie's been telling me about her too. I knew that she was young, she's only 22 in fact. She was telling me about having Dad as a potions teacher when she was in Hogwarts. She's making me laugh about some of the things that happened in her class. I never talk to anybody in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw really so I don't know how he is with that class. But it seems to me that he's almost the same way with them as he is with the Gryffindors. Apparently there was a person like Neville, but worse in her class so it made it that much more interesting.  
  
I don't even notice that she's already put the IV in my hand. I absolutely detest being stuck with needles. I really do. I remember going to the muggle doctor when I was younger to have my physicals for school and getting shots and everything and I can't stand them. Julie is really good if she can distract me enough to put it in and not have me notice. Nobody's ever been able to do that before.  
  
Julie's still talking and asking me questions as she cleans my left leg with this really nasty and putrid smelling soap and wrapping it up. She says that it's disinfecting soap to prevent getting an infection. At least with the wrap that she put on you can't smell it nearly as bad but it's still faintly there.  
  
Julie now says that it's time to go. Now there's nothing I can do about keeping my thoughts or nerves for that matter, at bay. I'm being rolled down a bright hallway turning corners here and there.  
  
Finally we come to the room. Seems too fast for my liking. If I had it my way we'd never arrive. I'm looking around almost frantically trying to take in my surroundings. I'm brought up next to a table in the middle of the room and am helped to move over onto it.  
  
A doctor takes my left arm, the one with the IV in my hand, and strapped down to another piece that's sticking out from the main table. The same thing happens to my right arm too. Then the usual clip that I'm so used to having put on me, is put on my left index finger and then the usual stickers are put on my chest.  
  
At this point I'm really starting to get scared. I feel my breaths getting shorter and closer together and my heart is beating wildly in my chest. It feels like it's trying to get out.  
  
Suddenly Julie is standing over my head and is telling me to calm down and to only look into her eyes. I can't help but trust her so I do as she says. Some amount of time later, how long I'm not sure, she tells me that it's time to go to sleep and that I have nothing to worry about and I'd be awake and out of here before I knew it.  
  
I feel the drugs starting to take effect and my vision starts to go blurrier and blacker as I quickly lose consciousness. In the very back of my mind at the very last moment before I completely black out I feel my heart beating even wilder than before and my lungs stop working. My last thought was 'nothing's going to happen my arse.'  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sometime later, how long I don't know, I felt myself becoming slightly more aware. I knew that I couldn't wake up actually, I didn't have the strength. In the far recesses of my brain I heard a faint beeping at the same time as I barely felt my heart beating. I also felt air being forced into my lungs but knew that it wasn't me that was doing it. All of this confused me and I sank back into the blissful black oblivion.  
  
I felt like I was floating, but I knew that I wasn't dead. I still could hear the faint beeping that was my heartbeat and could still feel the air present in my lungs. In the very back of my mind I registered feeling a slight prick in my right hand and some brief moments of pressure along my forehead. This also confused me but of course I didn't have the presence of mind or energy to actually think about it.  
  
I heard voices around me but couldn't recognize or register any that I knew. Then suddenly there was quiet except for the faint beeping sound. After some time I thought I heard Draco's voice but didn't have the presence of mind to hear what he was saying. Somebody else was talking too, I don't know who it was.  
  
Then it was quiet and I slightly felt a hand grasp my left hand. The voice that drifted into my eardrums and barely processed in my brain was definitely my father's. He was asking me to squeeze his hand if I could hear him. I could tell that he was worried so I did it. That little act exhausted me. I heard him say something else and eventually processed it that He and Draco were staying, wherever I was.  
  
I was confused slightly. I thought that I was going home after the surgery was over, not staying in the hospital. They both knew how much I hated it and I know that they would never go against my wishes unless I was being completely unreasonable.  
  
However at this point I was too tired and finally fully succumbed to the black oblivion that was gathering at the edge of my brain.  
  
***************************************************(End Harry's thoughts)  
  
It had been 3 full days since the surgery and Harry was not improving as much as the doctors hoped he would. The only thing that had improved was that his heart was getting stronger steadily and didn't show any problems.  
  
What the doctors were most worried about was the fact that Harry still could not breathe on his own. He was showing no signs that he could without the help of the ventilator. There was also the concern about the fact that Harry wasn't responding to some external stimuli. Occasionally he would respond to Severus and Draco, who true to their word didn't leave Harry's side, but that was about it.  
  
They would trade off in shifts so to speak. Severus would not allow Draco to neglect his sleep or eating and neither would Draco. So while one was sleeping or eating, the other would stay by Harry talking to him and trying to get any response that they could from the comatose teenager.  
  
Ginny, Ron and Hermione had come in hopes of being with Harry as well but only immediate family was allowed in the unit. The three had reluctantly returned to the Borrow with a promise that Severus would owl as soon as there was any change.  
  
On the fourth full day after the surgery Harry was starting to show faint signs of waking. He had been shifting around a little bit and his fingers had started to move and twitch a bit. Draco was on his shift while Severus was curled up asleep on the couch since it was still early morning.  
  
Harry's eyelids were twitching and fluttering and Draco knew that Harry was finally waking up. He quickly woke up Severus who came over next to Draco and started to gently call the boy awake. Before Harry opened his eyes he started to gag as if he was choking on the breathing tube. Severus said in a calm yet authoritative voice,  
  
"Harry, Harry you've got to calm down. Don't fight the tube it's helping you breathe since you can't on your own. Stop fighting it and let it do its job and open your eyes. Just open your eyes and stop fighting."  
  
Harry couldn't help but obey his father and stopped fighting the tube and opened his tired, unfocused emerald eyes and locked onto his father's onyx ones. He squinted a bit and the blurriness got a little better and saw the undiluted relief in the obsidian and silver depths of his father and brother.  
  
Draco dashed out of the room to go tell the nurse that Harry had woken up as Severus put his hand onto Harry's cheek, lightly rubbed it and said,  
  
"Good morning, you had me worried. Blink once if you understand me, twice if you don't."  
  
Harry blinked once and Severus sighed and said,  
  
"Good, does your knee hurt?" Harry blinked once and his eyes were shining with unshed tears "All right. I'll get somebody to give you something for it. Does anything else hurt?" Harry blinked again.  
  
Severus ran down a list of everything and finally found that Harry's back was hurting. He assumed that it was from being flat on it and not having moved for almost a whole week. What else could it be.  
  
At that point Draco came in with the doctor who said,  
  
"Well Harry, we're definitely glad to see you awake. You've had quite a few people worried lately. I'll bet you're wondering what exactly happened." Harry slightly nodded and the doctor continued,  
  
"Well as it turns out you had a severe allergic reaction to the anesthesia that we gave you. There was no way for anybody to know that this was going to happen since it is not a common allergy obviously. Also since you've never had this type of anesthesia before there was no way to know that it would interact so badly with your medication.  
  
As for where you are you're in the Surgical Intensive Care Unit and have been for the past 5 days. We've had you on IV medications to counteract the effects of the reaction and a brain activity monitor to determine if there was any damage."  
  
The doctor paused and continued,  
  
"As of right now there doesn't look to be permanent damage but now that you're awake we've got to do a few tests to make sure. You weren't responding to some things while you were unconscious and we just want to make sure that there's nothing wrong in the end. Everything with your knee is fine, you should have full use of it again in 4-6 weeks tops. Since your father is a certified mediwizard and has the equipment he's going to be doing your rehabilitation at your home so you don't have to keep coming back here for your sessions."  
  
At this a look of relief came onto Harry's face. He had hoped that that would happen. The doctor then smiled a bit and said,  
  
"Now I imagine that that tube down your throat is not very comfortable. I need to do a quick test to determine if it can come out and if it can it will but if not it's going to have to stay in. Alright?"  
  
Harry imperceptibly nodded and the doctor quickly performed the test. After it was done he said,  
  
"Well Harry I'm sorry but it's got to stay in for a little while longer. Even on a very high oxygen intake you're still not able to breathe enough on your own to get all the oxygen you need. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry blinked once again with the tears in his eyes because the pain in his knee was really mounting. It was bad when he'd woken up but it was really getting unbearable. Also Harry had a very high tolerance for pain, it took a lot to make him show that he was actually in a minescule amount but the fact that he was about to cry from it said something.  
  
The doctor left for a moment and came back with a nurse who gave Harry a shot directly into his IV and his face and body started to relax a bit. He closed his eyes and it became clear that he was fully intending to sleep which the doctor said was the best thing for him to do. This was when he was most relaxed and would definitely help his breathing, or lack thereof.  
  
A/N: Alright I decided to stop it there. Next chapter should have Harry off the vent and being moved so that Ginny Ron and Hermione can come visit and then going back to the manor okay? I hope that chapter wasn't bad but I thought that it would be kind of interesting to have at least the first part being Harry's thoughts before and right after. I remember when I had knee surgery thinking about stuff and thought that it'd be kind of interesting. If it was boring I apologize but I'm not going to change it. Now push that little button and tell me what you think, I've been writing this chapter off and on for about 5 1/2 hours now and since I'm sure you all are dying to read this I decided to post it and if my beta (luv u arabella, happy new year hope you don't have a hangover from the festivities!) finds anything wrong then I'll replace it with her betaed version. TTFN ALL AND Feliz Nuevo Año or for those of you who don't speak spanish, Happy New Year!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Return to Snape Manor

A/N: Okay I know that I have to be the most evil person on the face of the planet. I can't help putting Harry through what I put him through. As if I don't torture Harry enough as it is. And for the last time, NO! Lei will not be in this fic. I have said a thousand times or what certainly feels like it that she will not find out in this fic because it's not going to have her in it. I already said that I would write another fic at a later time on that story line so I would really appreciate it if people would stop bugging me about it, it's starting to get annoying. I have already said that I cannot write more than 1 story at a time because I get confused. I want to get this series done though before I start on anything else. So I beg you to just be patient with me and not ask me about it in every single chapter that I write! I'm glad that you guys that reviewed liked the last chapter and don't worry, Harry will be improving and going back to Snape Manor in this chapter, I can't keep this up for long and you all know it. So here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The day after Harry woke up he was finally able to be taken off of the ventilator. Harry couldn't have been more relieved because he absolutely hated being on it. He coughed so much when they took it out that he thought his lung was just going to come up.  
  
It took another 2 days for Harry's levels to be back to normal and be totally taken off of oxygen intake. Harry was not ready to be released yet though. This really ticked him off but the doctor explained that they had to run some more tests to check everything over.  
  
Harry quickly reconfirmed how much he truly detested hospitals after he had been put through the hell of the tests. He had been put through several different tests to check his mental status and brain activity. Then he had to go through two tests to check his lung capacity and function which was not particularly fun for him.  
  
Harry was a bit upset to learn that his asthma status had been bumped up to a higher end of moderate because of the reaction. This meant more medications and having to get used to a new routine that he was not overly pleased about.  
  
One good thing that had happened was that after he had been taken off of the vent he was moved out of the S.I.C.U. and Ginny, Ron and Hermione came to visit him. It was great to see his friends again even though it'd only been a week and he knew that they were worried.  
  
He was so relieved to be initially taken off of the vent because his back was hurting from being flat on it for so long. That meant that he could be on his side which he preferred to be on anyway. During his time in the hospital he found out that his father was a rather gifted masseuse which really helped in getting his back muscles to relax.  
  
Finally, after ten days Harry was ready to be released and go back home. Ginny, Ron and Hermione had stopped by the night before Harry was released and he said that he would owl them when he got home the next day. He knew that he was going to be released very early in the morning and there was no reason that they should come all the way there.  
  
The next morning Harry was cleaned up and dressed in his clothes again. He looked himself in the mirror of his small bathroom that was in his room and noticed that he had definitely lost a little bit of weight. He knew that he would gain it back with his father around. He also got a really good look at his knee. It kind of grossed him out a bit because the incision area was still rather red and hadn't totally scabbed over. Then there were the stitches that had closed the area which literally went from just below his knee to just above it. 'At least the stitches are blue' Harry thought wryly.  
  
Harry came out of the bathroom and saw a nurse that was there with a wheelchair and his father standing further back with a set of crutches. The doctor had already told Harry that he would have to use them to get around for at least a week because his knee couldn't support his weight despite how thin he was. Only after a week would he be able to walk on it with either 1 or neither of the crutches. He was told to come back in a week to have the stitches removed and a final check up to make sure everything was fine.  
  
Finally Harry was free and he couldn't be happier. Even though he'd only been in the manor for a day he loved the house and missed it. He also missed Hedwig. He was especially desperate to see her.  
  
Harry couldn't help but be a little angry about everything that had happened. Surely they should have been aware of the possibility of the anesthesia reacting badly to his medications. They had a full list of what he was on, the dosage and everything so they should've caught it.  
  
After he had woken up and especially after he had been taken off of the vent he had been silent most of the time except around his friends. Whenever his father, doctors or nurses were around doing things he tended to be on the short side of his temper. He had inherited his father's short temper and it was becoming painfully obvious to Severus that Harry truly was his son in that sense.  
  
Severus was quite frustrated because Harry was being his usual normal and happy self around his best friends and girlfriend but around him and the hospital personnel he was being snippy, indifferent and borderline rude in a sense. He kind of wrote it off that Harry was just in a lot of pain from the surgery but knew that there had to be something else.  
  
Severus knew that Draco had noticed as well. Harry was being slightly in between with his brother. Draco hadn't been the same way as Severus in constantly reassuring and telling Harry that everything would be fine. He was helping where he could but Draco could clearly see that Harry was frustrated.  
  
Draco noticed that Harry was frustrated but his father seemed to not be picking up on that fact. For as intelligent as Severus was he could be incredibly thick headed sometimes and miss some of the most obvious points that were practically slapping him in the face.  
  
Draco knew that this was going to be interesting once the three of them got back to the manor. Harry knew that Severus was going to be spending several hours a day on physical therapy and rehabilitation but he wasn't exactly happy about it. He hadn't been able to move hardly at all while he was in the hospital and because of it he had muscle wastage which partially contributed to his weight loss.  
  
Harry was really hoping that he would be able to build that back up too. Harry was mostly frustrated about the fact that he was almost completely helpless. He hated the feeling, partially because he'd spent so many years being completely self sufficient and reliant. He had nobody to take care of him so he had to do it himself. Now there was the fact that he had a father and brother who were more than willing to help him but old habits die hard and Harry still had a hard time relying on people.  
  
He also hated the fact that he was not up to his top form and strength. He knew that he didn't have to worry about anymore Death Eaters or Voldemort attacking but he still liked to always be on top of things. The only reason he really agreed to having this done because the pain was really starting to annoy him and he knew that there was no way to make it go away otherwise. He also knew that he would have the pain and problems for the rest of his life if he didn't get it fixed. Harry did not want that at all. He had a high tolerance for pain, obviously from Vernon's 'conditioning' but he actually hated physically being in pain.  
  
Harry, Draco and Severus took a portkey back to the manor since Harry obviously couldn't floo. The portkey deposited them in the second floor landing right in front of Harry and Draco's bedrooms. Severus didn't want Harry having to climb the steps just yet since Harry hadn't slept well the night before due to a nightmare and was rather tired and the last thing that any of them wanted was Harry to take a spill.  
  
It was only 7:30 in the morning and Harry was exhausted to put it frankly. Both Harry and Draco definitely weren't morning people and both liked to sleep in. Severus pocketed the old handkerchief portkey and said,  
  
"All right you two. I know you're both exhausted to go and get into bed and sleep for a while. Harry I need to show you a couple of things in your room so come on."  
  
Harry nodded and followed his father while Draco disappeared into his room since he was practically dead on his feet. Severus and Harry entered the room and walked over to Harry's bed which Harry promptly sank onto and smiled for a moment relishing the softness of the feather mattress.  
  
Severus couldn't help but smile and gave Harry a moment then said,  
  
"Now Harry I don't want you going up and down stairs on your crutches without somebody with you just in case. I forgot to tell you that you have your own house elf that's assigned to help you. Draco and I have one too. This pull right here next to your bed will summon your elf to you. Your elf's name is Twinkle and she will assist you in anything, she's mostly responsible for keeping your room clean and collecting your laundry and the standard duties. If you need me during the night all you have to do is push this button on your night stand and an alarm will go off in my room and I'll come all right?" Harry nodded indifferently and Severus continued  
  
"Now we're going to spend about 3-4 hours every other day working on your rehab. It's not going to be all at once though. We'll do an hour or two after breakfast and then some more in the afternoon. All right?" Harry snorted and shrugged indifferently and Severus said,  
  
"All right, now I know you're probably exhausted so get some sleep. Don't forget to take your brace off and put a pillow under your knee. I'll wake you for lunch if you're not already up." Harry shrugged and started to unstrap the Velcro on the brace as Severus made to leave the room. He paused at the door for a moment and watched Harry and didn't know what he could possibly make of his son's personality change but decided to think about it later.  
  
Harry slept until lunch. When Severus came to wake him up he said,  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"I don't believe you Harry, you didn't eat breakfast because we left too early for that and you hardly ate any of your dinner last night."  
  
"Have you ever had that food before? It's disgusting! If you'd ever had it you'd understand why I don't want to eat it."  
  
"I don't understand why you don't want to eat Harry. You have lost too much weight and you were too skinny to begin with and now you're even skinnier. If you do not come down and eat lunch I will force feed you."  
  
Harry's blazing emerald eyes locked onto his father's glittering onyx and said,  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh I would Harry. Try me. I dare you. If you don't I will immediately take you back to Saint Andrews and have you put on a feeding tube. Now I'm sure they'd just love to see you again. Now you have one choice and one choice only. That choice is to get downstairs to the kitchen and eat your entire lunch."  
  
Harry scowled and reached down to the floor and put on his brace and quickly put it on. He was really angry at his father at that point. He knew how much he hated being there and he was threatening to take him back!  
  
Still scowling Harry picked up his crutches and wordlessly hobbled out of the room, shooting a glare at his father who followed behind him. Harry wordlessly went down the stairs and absolutely refused help and soon he was in the kitchen where Draco was sitting patiently waiting for his father and brother.  
  
They all ate in silence with Harry throwing dirty looks at Severus whenever he caught him watching him eat. After lunch Harry got up without saying a word and left the kitchen and made his way down to the TV room with his father following him.  
  
Harry paid no attention to the man as he quickly picked out a CD from the group Blink 182. He'd heard of them vaguely and knew that they were a loud American punk rock band. He put the CD in the player and plugged in the headphones and put them on and cranked the volume up then sank down into one of the many overstuffed bean bag chairs. He was still ignoring Severus who turned and left the room shaking his head.  
  
Severus walked outside and saw Draco standing there and said,  
  
"I don't know what to do about him. I don't know why he's acting the way that he is. All I know is that I'm already getting sick of his attitude and it's only just started."  
  
"You know Dad maybe you should think about it from his point of view. He thought that this was going to be just an easy and basic procedure. In and out. But it didn't work out that way. You were the one who encouraged him to get it done and then told him that everything would be fine and nothing would happen. He's hurt because something did happen and he partially blames you for it since you told him to get it."  
  
Draco paused for a moment then continued,  
  
"You also know how much he hates hospitals. He hates being there. You know that places like that scare him to no end and there's nothing that can help that. You also know that he hates being weak and fully depending on people. You of all people should know that he is fully used to taking care of himself. He's not used to depending on people. He never had anybody before last year to depend on so why should it be any different?!" Draco paused for breath and started again.  
  
"He's angry because of a lot of reasons. I heard what you said to him before you came down for lunch. He just got released less than 6 hours ago and you're threatening to take him back to the place that he probably hates most! I know you only want what's best for him but threatening something like that just after he got out was a big mistake. I know you love him and he knows it and I know you're just doing what you think is right but it's not the answer. Don't send him back there to be hooked up because you know that he'll probably end up being even more difficult and ripping it out and causing more damage.  
  
"If he hasn't stopped by tomorrow I say talk to him then. I'll try and talk and get something out of him but I can't guarantee anything. So for now just back off and give him some space. You know how stubborn he can be so just let him be like a child in that sense. Merlin knows he never got the chance to be one before."  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"You're absolutely right Draco. Sometimes I just forget about where exactly Harry came from and what kind of childhood, if you can call it that, he had. I was wrong and rash."  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go riding I wanted to tell you that."  
  
"All right, just make sure you're inside for dinner."  
  
"Okay Dad, see you later."  
  
Draco walked down the hall and disappeared up the stairs and Severus walked into his lab and immersed himself in brewing a potion. Severus found that brewing something helped calm his nerves and give him a chance to clear his thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was still listening to the CD, he found that he really connected with the music. Especially what they were singing about. Not all muggle Americans were daft apparently. He could see why they were so popular with music like this.  
  
Draco was out riding Lightning. Lucius had owned several horses and had taught Draco how to ride when he was barely 4 years old. Naturally Draco was a very good rider. One of his favorite things to do when he was frustrated or had something on his mind was go riding. It was the next best thing he could do besides flying and he wasn't in the mood for that at the moment.  
  
Draco could understand where Harry was coming from partially but really didn't know how to go about pursuing talking about it. Suddenly it clicked in his brain. It was very easy to get Harry to talk if it was just in a relaxed atmosphere. He decided that he would try and talk to his brother after dinner.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the afternoon listening to CD's in the media room. After the Blink CD was done he moved on to Dave Matthews Band who he found was very good then after that CD he moved onto GooGoo Dolls. Harry had really developed a liking for these groups and found their music very good. He really wished that he could play these at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco spent the rest of the afternoon riding and Severus brewing. Before they knew it it was time for dinner and Severus walked into the media room to see Harry still listening to music. He tapped the boy's shoulder and pointed at his watch. Harry took off the headphones and Severus said,  
  
"Come on. Time for dinner."  
  
Harry smirked and tried to stand up. He swatted away Severus' hand and got up on his own then as quickly as he could manage left the room and climbed the stairs and went to the dining room. Draco was waiting again when Harry and Severus entered the room. The house elves had made roast chicken, mashed potatoes, dressing, carrots and green beans for dinner that night. The three ate in silence with Harry picking at his food but eventually eating it because the threat still hung over his head.  
  
Harry finished and stood up from the table without asking to be excused. Draco stood up and gave a look to Severus that told him not to follow and followed his brother. Harry was heading for his room. Harry saw Draco while he was going up the stairs and was thankful that it wasn't Severus at least.  
  
Harry entered his room and sat down on the couch and stretched his braced leg out on the couch. Draco came over and sat on the floor in front of his brother and said,  
  
"What did you do today?"  
  
Harry shrugged and said,  
  
"I just listened to some CD's in the media room. They were really good but I partially did it to just ignore Dad. He's driving me mad."  
  
"I figured as much. You know what's up with you? Why are you so mad at Dad and why were you so short tempered towards the Doctors and Nurses?"  
  
"Draco you know how much I hate being in places like that and especially hate being around people like that. I don't like being in hospitals, not at all. The only reason I agreed to this," pointing at his braced leg "was because I knew that I'd have problems with it for the rest of my life and I didn't want that. I thought that this was just supposed to be an easy thing. In and out, no staying overnight let alone for 10 bloody days! I'll tell you right now that waking up with a tube down your throat is no fun! I hated it and it pissed me off that there was nothing that I could immediately do to get it out of me!"  
  
Harry paused to breathe for a moment and continued.  
  
"I hate being like this. Being weak! Being dependent! Being in pain! Everything." He screamed  
  
"It drives me mad!" Harry whispered as resolve and barriers were breaking down steadily.  
  
"Everybody said that everything would be fine. 'Nothing's going to happen Harry' 'Everything will be fine Harry' 'You have nothing to worry about Harry.' Nothing to worry about my arse!" He screamed as a tear leaked out.  
  
Draco didn't really know what to say about this. He did the only thing that he could think of. He got up, walked over to Harry and pulled the smaller boy into his arms and onto his lap and slightly rocked back and forth.  
  
All of the walls that Harry had built up were down and he was sobbing into his brother's shirt. Harry was still talking through the tears,  
  
"You don't know how scared I was Draco. I seriously thought I was going to die. I felt everything. My last feeling was when I stopped breathing. That's the last thing that I recall happening. Do you know how scary that is?! I was so mad at everybody that this was happening to me."  
  
Draco was rubbing Harry's back while the boy was still sobbing and said,  
  
"I know Harry. I don't have a doubt in my mind that you were absolutely petrified. You also should remember what the doctor told you when you first woke up. There was no way that they could have known that you would react so badly. It's an extremely rare allergy. There are very few documented cases and there is no connection of your allergy to theirs. Unfortunately your allergy presented itself in the way that it always has. When the anesthesia is actively used. You should be glad that the doctors had the means to keep you alive and to fix what had happened with minimal negative effects."  
  
By this point Harry had stopped crying, sniffed then separated himself from Draco and said,  
  
"You're right. But I can't help this, it's just too much. Everything is too much. Everything is happening so fast. I mean so much has happened in the space of a year that I don't know what to do anymore! Now that Voldemort's dead and my 'purpose has been served' I don't know what to do with the rest of my life."  
  
Draco sighed and said,  
  
"Harry you're not even 16 yet, you're not supposed to know what you want to do with the rest of your life. You are Harry Potter in the eyes of the wizarding world. You can do whatever you want. You could play professional Quidditch, or anything your heart desires. But you have time to figure that out! You don't need to rush into things. Enjoy what's left of your childhood. You had to grow up too fast so just take some time to enjoy yourself and just be a kid!"  
  
Harry swiped at his eyes, smiled slightly and said,  
  
"You're right again Draco. Thanks. I needed to hear that. I wish that I could just disappear now that Voldemort's gone. Just enjoy a private life away from the public eye. Just enjoy having a family and not having to worry about what the press or public is saying about me. I wish Harry Potter could just disappear."  
  
Draco slyly smiled and said,  
  
"Who says he can't. You are Harry Snape. Severus is your biological father. We could easily have an article drafted to the Daily Prophet that announces that and requests that you be left alone to enjoy your family."  
  
Harry thought for a moment and said,  
  
"That's true. I just want to be left alone. I've been in the public eye ever since I've re-entered the wizarding world and I really hate the attention. I hate the fact that people used to idolize me for something I couldn't remember and now because I've finally destroyed Voldemort."  
  
"Well then your problem's solved Harry. We'll just have the article drafted and printed. You've got nothing to worry about. Seriously." Draco said earnestly looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry full out smiled and nodded. Draco got up and said,  
  
"Well, it's not even 7 what do you want to do?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment and said,  
  
"Well I need to write a quick letter to Ron, Hermione and Ginny and then after that I think I want to watch a movie."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. Hurry up and write your letter." Draco said.  
  
Harry got up and hobbled over to his desk and quickly wrote the 3 letters. He stroked Hedwig's feathers who affectionately nipped his fingers and took off through the open balcony door.  
  
Harry and Draco made their way down to the media room and watched "Dumb and Dumber" so that Draco could see the whole thing.  
  
While Harry and Draco were talking Severus was sitting in his study sipping a glass of Pinot Grigio losing himself in his thoughts. Then he heard the sound of Draco and Harry walking past the room and quietly followed at a distance and saw them enter the media room.  
  
Severus stood outside the door and heard a movie come on then the sounds of laughter and sighed a bit and smiled. He was glad that Harry was at least laughing. It was very obvious that Harry and Draco had had a very good talk and Severus was glad. Hopefully things would be different for Harry now.  
  
Severus made his way back down the hallway and up the stairs hearing the sounds of laughter. He went up to his study and finished the glass of wine then upstairs to his room and took a long bath to relax himself before turning in early mentally running down the list of what he would need to do with Harry for rehabilitation.  
  
A/N: Okay I decided to leave it there since this chapter is pretty long. At least I think it is, I've been working on it for almost 8 hours off and on so I hope it's good. Now push that little button and tell me what you think and don't forget to sign the review and not flame me. So I'll sign off now and hope that that chapter was good. I felt that it needed to be this long and have that scene with Draco kind of chewing Sev out and Harry and Draco's talk. So review, review, review! TTFN!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 At the Manor and Happy Birthda...

A/N: Okay I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I hit a little bit of a writer's block but one of you awesome reviewers gave me an idea that really sparked my interest and I decided to go with it. Oh and Pyro Bear, I don't think that Harry's going to have an adventure persay because I'm just not big on that stuff. Sorry, but I can't help it. Oh and the idea for this came from Parselmouth. Awesome idea, thnx. Now I'll stop rambling and get on with the chapter which I'm so sure that you guys want to read since it's taken me so long to get it out. ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After the movie was over Harry went back upstairs to his room. He really didn't feel good about having to eat that much. He didn't like the feeling. As soon as he got into his room he immediately went into the bathroom and made himself throw up.  
  
After he was done he felt much better. He just couldn't stand being that full. It made him feel sick in fact. Harry really didn't care if his father told him to eat everything. He would eat everything but his father would never know that he was making himself throw it up afterwards.  
  
'Besides,' Harry thought to himself 'I'll end up just getting fat like Crabbe and Goyle if I keep eating like that.'  
  
Harry washed out his mouth, brushed his teeth and then took a quick shower. He didn't realize just how strenuous it was to just simply move around but he was really feeling dirty and simply washed it all off.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning right before breakfast was to begin. He quickly (or as fast as he could manage) got his brace on and then met Draco in the hallway, who was still in his pj's, and the both boys made their way down to the breakfast room. They entered to find Severus already there, sipping a cup of black coffee and reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
After Harry and Draco entered, had sat down at the table and started eating Severus folded the paper and put it down. Harry was still throwing glares at Severus because he knew the threat that still hung over his head  
  
After Harry had finished half of his plate of scrambled eggs, fried potatoes and toast Severus said,  
  
"Harry as soon as you're done you're to get dressed in something comfortable, preferrably cotton clothing and meet down in the infirmary room."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, he merely nodded and quickly finished his plate. By the time he was done Draco was as well and the two boys made their way back upstairs while Severus went downstairs.  
  
Once in his room, Harry went to the bathroom and threw up his breakfast. He hated eating such heavy food so early in the morning. He never was a big breakfast person to begin with. Harry brushed his teeth to get rid of the taste and smell. He went back out into his room and quickly dressed in a pair of red cotton shorts and a blue T-shirt.  
  
Harry thanked God that he was flexible when he was putting on his socks and shoes. He still couldn't bend his left knee and that posed a bit of a problem since he was pretty tall and really had to bend over far to get the sock and shoe on. He didn't have a problem though, thankfully.  
  
Having finished getting ready Harry walked across the hall and knocked on Draco's door. He heard the blonde Slytherin grant permission and peeked inside the door and saw his brother sitting at his desk working on homework and said,  
  
"Can you watch me going down the stairs. You know Dad's rule."  
  
Draco snorted, smiled and said,  
  
"Yeah, that's no problem. Anything to distract me from homework." He said with a wink  
  
Harry snorted and smiled then the two boys made their way down the stairs to the bottom level. Once they got the the bottom Draco said,  
  
"Hey Harry do you want me to stay or are you going to be alright?"  
  
"I think I'll be alright, to be completely honest. I mean it shouldn't be too bad."  
  
Draco nodded and went back up the stairs, presumably to return to his room, while Harry made his way to the room. He entered to see his father standing next to a set of parallel bars waiting for him who said,  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to get down here. Now let's get going. We're not going to do anything too bad today. We're just going to work on putting a bit more weight on it and trying to bend it a bit. Now come on over here."  
  
Harry mentally shrugged and made his way over to his father who told him to lean the crutches against the chair next to the bars and to stand between the bars.  
  
Harry spent the next couple of hours working with the bars and slightly putting weight on his knee. He was frustrated but expecting that he wouldn't be able to do much on the first day. Harry could not walk at all without the aid of the bars.  
  
They also worked on trying to slightly bend his knee but couldn't very much because the stitches would stretch slightly. By the time lunch rolled around Harry was in some serious pain. He was thankful that he would be able to take his pain pill.  
  
Unfortunately he would have to take it with food in his stomach which meant he had to keep his lunch down. He knew what would happen if he took the medication then threw up or on an empty stomach and he personally didn't want to go through that.  
  
Harry spent the entire session in silence, not that Harry had many opportunities to speak anyways. Finally it was time for lunch and Severus and Harry made their way silently up the stairs to the kitchen where they met Draco.  
  
Harry ate his lunch that consisted of a cold cut sandwich, potato salad and potato chips. After Harry was done he took his pain medicine and made his way up to his room to change into his swimming trunks along with Draco.  
  
Harry was to spend the afternoon in the pool doing his therapy there. It was a good thing since it was a particularly hot day for early july and Harry really didn't want to spend all of his time cooped up in the manor, no matter how big it was.  
  
Harry, Draco and Severus had a pretty good afternoon in the pool. After they were done with Harry's therapy he was exhausted so he decided to take a nap before dinner. Harry slept straight up until the time that Draco woke him up.  
  
They ate a quiet dinner and Harry said that he was going to go up to his room and read a bit. As soon as he got up to his room Harry made himself throw up. He couldn't stand having that much heavy food in his stomach.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The next week went by in that pattern. Harry eating, making himself throw the food up, doing his therapy sessions, which were going very well, and studying. He also had remained very cold towards his father, only speaking when he absolutely had to and even then it was short and cold.  
  
It was now time to go back to Saint Andrews to get his check up and his stitches removed. They arrived and was escorted to a small examining room where Harry climbed up on the table.  
  
His doctor came in and asked Severus about the therapy sessions and what kind of progress was being made and asked Harry a few questions about how his knee had been feeling. Then the doctor took the stitches out and attached butterfly bandages since the scar wasn't completely scabbed over yet.  
  
Harry, Draco and Severus then went back to the Manor with a refill of his pain medication and strict instructions not to overexhert himself or do too much.  
  
The article that Draco suggested drafting had been written and sent off to the editor at the Daily Prophet which had been printed soon after it was sent.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The next couple of weeks went by very quickly and it was soon the week before Harry's 16th birthday. It had been a very quiet summer with Harry and Draco in frequent correspondance with Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Severus and Draco were already planning a birthday party for Harry.  
  
Draco and Severus knew that Harry had never had a birthday party but knew that Harry wouldn't want a huge one so they invited the Weasleys since they were practically Harry's adoptive family. They had also invited Remus and Sirius much to Severus' chagrin.  
  
Harry was still doing his usual pattern of eating and throwing up his food. He no longer needed his pain medication so he didn't have to keep food in his stomach. Harry was very skinny but Draco and Severus didn't notice since the underage restriction had been lifted for students going into their 6th years and above so they could practice for school and Harry had taken to casting concealing charms on himself to make him look as if he was normal weight.  
  
Draco and Harry were nervously awaiting their O.W.L. results and that didn't help Harry because this made the boy want to eat even less than he was already eating.  
  
The day before Harry's birthday was the day that Harry and Draco's O.W.L. results came in. Harry and Draco were sitting downstairs in the study when they arrived in the late afternoon. Both boys grasped the large envelopes and Draco finally broke the silence and said,  
  
"You open yours first."  
  
"Why should I open mine first? You open yours first." Harry replied incredulously  
  
"Well why don't we open them at the same time." Draco suggested  
  
"I'm too scared to open mine. Why don't we open eachother's at the same time?" Harry supplied  
  
Draco shrugged and handed Harry his letter and Harry handed his to Draco and Draco said,  
  
"Okay, on the count of three we'll open them." Harry nodded  
  
"One...Two...Three"  
  
Both boys tore into the envelopes. Silver and emerald eyes widened with susprise. Draco said,  
  
"What'd I get?"  
  
"What did I get?" Harry said  
  
"Here, let's trade since obviously we don't want to say it." Harry nodded and the Slytherin and Gryffindor traded. Simultaneously both boys eyes widened and they let out whoops and immediately tore out of their room down to Severus' lab to tell him.  
  
Severus was down in his lab brewing a rather complicated potion and heard his sons crashing down the stairs long before they ever arrived in the lab. Both boys came crashing into the room and Severus said,  
  
"I take it you both got your results?"  
  
Both boys frantically nodded and Severus held out his hand and said,  
  
"Well hand them over and let me see how you did."  
  
Both boys complied and handed their father their letters. Severus read Harry's and Draco's letters easily maintaining the mask of neutrality. After he had read both letters he said,  
  
"Well...I don't know what to say. Except that I am very very proud of both of you. Eleven O.W.L.s each. That is fantastic, truly wonderful. Come here."  
  
Both boys came forward and Severus wrapped the two in a hug and said,  
  
"Now you two run along, I'm almost a done here and we'll go out to dinner tonight. Dress nicely but in muggle clothes!"  
  
He partially yelled as both boys beamed and tore out of the room. By this time Harry had almost complete mobility of his knee. It still hurt sometimes but he could pretty much do anything now.  
  
The two boys dashed up the stairs to their rooms and decided to take showers right then and there to get ready. By the time that they would normally be eating dinner Harry, Draco and Severus were gathered in the entrance hall. Harry was wearing a pair of black slacks and a royal blue dress shirt with the top button undone but tucked in and a black leather belt with a silver buckle to complete the set.  
  
Harry had gotten annoyed with his long hair and had had it cut short and spiked up in a sort of punk look that really suited him. Though now his lightning bolt scar was in full view but he found that he didn't care so much anymore.  
  
Draco was dressed completely in black. He was wearing black slacks and a black silk button down shirt that looked very good on him. Severus was wearing his customary black almost along the same lines of Draco but his shirt was just a dress shirt.  
  
Severus said,  
  
"All right you two. Tonight we're going to town to eat, it's actually a japanese, specifically sushi, restaurant."  
  
Harry and Draco's eyes widened in surprise and happiness. They both loved sushi but hadn't been able to eat it for such a long time. Severus smiled at his sons apparent happiness and said,  
  
"All right, let's go. The taxi should be here by now."  
  
The three made their way out of the front doors and met the taxi that was there and squeezed into the back seat. Before long they were pulling up at a sushi restaurant. They walked inside and the host seated them immediately.  
  
Harry, Draco and Severus each ordered their favorite kinds of sushi and got noodles, soup, tea and Severus had saki. To finish off the meal they all got ginger ice cream. After they were done and had paid the waiter and left their tip they made their way back outside the restaurant where a taxi that had been hailed was parked and waiting at the curb for them. All in all they had a very fun evening.  
  
Harry was pretty sure that he was going to keep this meal down. This was because sushi was pretty light and not so hard on his system. By the time they got home it was well after 10 almost 11 o'clock and everybody was feeling pretty tired so they resolved to going to bed early.  
  
Before changing into his pajamas Harry stood in front of his full length mirror and looked at himself without the concealment charms on. He was still very skinny. But now that he had almost full mobility of his knee he had quickly built back up his muscles a bit. His face was pretty thin and his cheekbones stood out a little more than usual and his stomach was non- existant. Harry's eyes were also slightly bloodshot from making himself vomit all the time.  
  
Harry shrugged and got into his pajamas and climbed into bed and waved the lights off. He was soon fast asleep, thinking about what would happen the next day.  
  
Harry was awoken the next morning by a soft lavender scent and a gentle brushing through his spiky hair. He opened up his green eyes and was met with a blurry image of a person with very long flaming red hair. That could only mean that one person was in his room. Ginny.  
  
Harry smiled and said,  
  
"Good morning love, I've missed you."  
  
Ginny leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the lips and said,  
  
"Good morning sweetheart, I've missed you too. Your father sent me up to wake you up and said to hurry up and get dressed and meet downstairs in the study."  
  
Harry nodded, put on his glasses, got out of bed and said,  
  
"All right. I'll be down soon."  
  
Ginny nodded and left the room while Harry disappeared into the bathroom. Harry quickly showered and got dressed in a pair of tan cargo khaki shorts and a simple black t-shirt and made his way down to the study after applying all the concealing charms.  
  
Harry was fully aware of the party that his Father and Draco had planned. They knew that Harry was still slightly prone to panic attacks and hated being surprised so they had told him about it. but he said he didn't want a huge party, just the Weasleys Sirius and Remus. He was glad that they had respected his wishes and feelings.  
  
For the past couple of weeks Severus hadn't let Harry look at the Daily Prophet and he couldn't figure out why but he found that he didn't care that much. Harry knew that Fudge would resign any day and that a vote would occur to decide the new minister.  
  
Harry walked into the study downstairs where he had first arrived at Snape Manor. Harry couldn't contain his smile at Ron's apparent drooling of the room, he couldn't wait to show him the rest of the manor. Harry snuck up behind Ron and said,  
  
"You like the room then?"  
  
Ron whirled around and said,  
  
"Oh, I was wondering when you were going to get your butt down here, happy birthday. Yeah, this room is amazing."  
  
Harry grinned and said,  
  
"Thanks. Yeah, it's a nice room but wait until you see the rest of the place."  
  
Just then it seemed that all of the other occupants in the room had discovered that Harry was there and he soon was surrounded by several people wishing him a happy birthday. He was drawn into a suffocating hug by Mrs. Weasley.  
  
After all of the pleasantries were exchanged Severus moved them into the dining room for lunch since it was that time. Harry had had a lie in that morning so it was time to eat.  
  
After eating a huge lunch which Harry promptly excused himself to go to the bathroom to throw up, everybody went out to enjoy the pool. And that means everybody. The adults mostly stayed on the deck and lounged in the many chairs and soaked up the sun while the kids enjoyed the pool.  
  
After everybody was sick of the pool the kids went out and played quidditch on the pitch. They even got Severus, Sirius and Remus to play too. After finishing the game and Harry's team, which consisted of Ron, Fred and Ginny, won. They headed back to the manor to go to dinner.  
  
Dinner was a rather long affair that night. The house elves had really outdone themselves and had made almost all of Harry's favorite dishes for the meal. A rather large birthday cake came out and Harry blew out all of his candles.  
  
After the cake had been devoured they moved into the sitting room where it was time to open presents. Harry had received the usual book from Hermione, one on famous seekers through the centuries and their stats. From Ron he had gotten a supply of his favorite candy. Ginny had given Harry a ring that matched his necklace that she gave him for Christmas. From the twins he had received samples of their newest Wheezes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him a handsome journal. From Remus and Sirius he had gotten a new set of wizards chess pieces and a wood carved owl figurine that looked a lot like Hedwig respectively. From his father he had gotten a note that said they would go shopping for new summer and winter clothes since Harry had grown some and needed new ones. From Draco he'd gotten a picture of the two of them lounging on Severus' couch in his private quarters at Hogwarts in a beautiful silver frame.  
  
All in all, Harry loved every single gift that he received and told everybody so. Now it was time for everybody to go downstairs to the media room and watch a movie then it'd be bedtime. Severus and Draco had arranged to make this party sort of a sleepover and everybody would leave just after breakfast the next morning.  
  
Everybody went down to the media room and easily situated themselves on the couch and in the bean bag chairs and laughed their heads off at the movie "Liar Liar." Harry had really developed a taste for Jim Carey and couldn't get enough of him.  
  
After the movie was over everybody climbed the stairs rather tiredly and disappeared into their guest rooms that were between Harry, Draco and Severus' rooms. Harry immediately went to his bathroom and made himself throw up and take off the concealment charms since he didn't have to keep them up now that he was alone.  
  
What Harry wasn't expecting was to come out of his bathroom only in his boxers with the charms down and have his father standing in the room with his arms crossed with a slight look of anger on his face.  
  
"I wanted to say good night and that I hoped that you had fun today. We are not going to talk about this with your guests still here but know that once they are gone tomorrow that we are going to have a long and serious talk."  
  
Harry couldn't help but revert back into his submissive self and bowed his head and nodded. Without saying another word Severus strode out of the room and left Harry to his own thoughts and to finish getting ready for bed.  
  
A/N: I'm stopping there because I feel like it. *ducks flying objects and rotten vegetables* All right I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out but I've had the case of a pretty big writer's block but obviously I'm over that now and I know what I'm going to do with this fic so not to worry, the chapters will be coming out much quicker now. I'm very very sorry about taking so long but I also just got done with my first week back at the spring semester last week and I've been really busy and tired getting back into the routine of being in school but now I'm pretty much used to it so I'll be able to write more and now that I don't have a block anymore the chapters will be coming out probably every couple of days. But no promises. I love that I'm still getting reviews for this story up until this day even though it's been 2 weeks since I last updated or therabouts. Now push that little button and tell me what you think but no flames. I think this chapter sucked personally and I might go back and change stuff but I don't know. So I'll leave this for now and the next chapter should be out by friday, I hope. TTFN ALL!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 The Talk dun dun dun! Sorry c...

A/N: All right you guys I'm sorry for not getting the chapters up quickly. It's basically hell week for a theatre major. Yes that means it's auditions and call back time but now it's over and I've got some more time. I'm sorry it's taken me a while longer than usual to get this chapter up but I've been incredibly busy with class and everything. I'm getting a brand new laptop next week and I can't wait because I'll be able to take that sucker with my everywhere and if the class doesn't have a lecture I can type and work on my story so you all should be happy about that little bit of news!!! oh and thanks to all of my reviewers, especially Fairymagic because she was my 100th reviewer!!!!! Oh and Hannah, I never know how long my fics are gonna be. I don't plan anything I don't do outlines or rough plot ideas, I just write as I go and I type whatever my screwed up little brain tells me to! ;-) Now I'll just shut up and get on with this chapter since I'm sure that's what you all want. ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6 ('bout freaking time, I know!)  
  
Harry had a very hard time falling asleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the look of his father's face. He was genuinely scared of what his father would say and moreso of what he would do. His father had already threatened to take Harry and have him put on a feding tube if he didn't eat. But he was sure that the threat would still apply if he didn't keep it down as he clearly had not. Finally he fell asleep only to be woken what he fell like was a few minutes later, by Ron who said loudly,  
  
"Good you're awake! You're never gonna guess what happened."  
  
Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and said,  
  
"What Ron?"  
  
"Your dad didn't want me to tell you before today but Dad got appointed Minister of Magic! We just found out a couple of days ago."  
  
If Harry wasn't awake before, he certainly was now. His eyes widened and a grin spread across his face and said,  
  
"Wow! Ron that's fantastic!"  
  
"Yeah! Now hurry up and get dressed, it's almost time for breakfast. Mum's convinced your dad to let her cook and she's almost done."  
  
Harry nodded and climbed out of bed, grabbed some clothes and disappeared into the bathroom as Ron left. He emerged in the breakfast room 10 minutes later dressed in jeans shorts and a red T-shirt. He could smell the food all the way down in the entrance hall. He loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking and knew she would cook a lot for him.  
  
Once inside the room he saw bacon sandwiches, eggs, sausage, pancakes, french toast and lots of other foods. Harry knew that he would have to eat a lot but figured it shouldn't be too bad.  
  
Harry sat down at the table after bidding everybody a good morning and tucked into the meal. The meal was spent listening to Ron ramble on about quidditch and his parent's plans for the money that his dad was getting now. The twins pulled a couple of harmless jokes and Remus and Sirius pulled a couple on them. Harry put down his glass of orange juice and said,  
  
"Hey Sirius and Remus, why don't you guys tell Fred and George about the Marauders. Since you went to school with them and all."  
  
At the mention of the Marauders the twins quit talking in hushed tones and said,  
  
"You guys know who the Marauders are?"  
  
Sirius smirked and said,  
  
"Know them? You're looking at two of them."  
  
Harry and all of the other people in the room present wished they had a camera at the look on the twin's faces.  
  
"Who?" "Huh?" Fred and George stammered.  
  
"Padfoot" "Moony" Sirius and Remus promptly responded with wickedly mischievous grins.  
  
Fred and George looked like they were either going to pass out or piss their pants (a/n sorry I couldn't help saying it!) from glee! The silence dragged on for a moment while Harry and Ron snapped their fingers in front of the twin's faces and got no response. Finally they just gave up and went back to talking to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Before long breakfast was over and it was time for everybody to leave. Harry had discreetly excused himself at one point during the meal to go to the loo to throw up. He made sure to eat a few more bites after he got back so not to raise suspicion.  
  
Severus saw that Harry was eating, a lot actually. He saw Harry excuse himself and come back about 5 minutes later and eat some more. The boy didn't seriously think that this was going to fool him did he? He mentally shook his head and sighed and knew that he would probably have to resort to drastic measures if need be.  
  
Harry and his friends did the usual promising to owl. Next was Sirius and Remus who made the same promises. Soon it was just Harry, Draco and Severus standing in the entrance hall. As soon as the front door closed Severus rounded on Harry and said in a low and deadly tone,  
  
"Study now."  
  
Harry couldn't help but falter under the tone of voice and the look on his father's face as he turned on his heel and walked in front of his father to the study. Once inside the comfortable study Severus pointed to an armchair and said,  
  
"Sit"  
  
Harry sat and Severus came over and put his hands on the armrests effectively pinning Harry into the chair with no means of escape and took off the concealment charm. Severus stayed like that for some time without saying anything, letting Harry get good and scared. He let his anger fester a bit and finally said in a low voice,  
  
"Why. That's all I want to know. Why would you do this to yourself?"  
  
Harry knew better than to speak when his father was like this and silently waited for the verbal tongue lashing that was just starting.  
  
"Were you not thinking? Did it ever occur to you that this is dangerous? Did you stop to think what this was doing to your body?"  
  
Harry's resolve was starting to break but Severus wasn't done.  
  
"You just barely got your knee completely rehabilitated and now you're doing this to yourself. Do you have a subconscious wish to go back to the hospital? Do you really like being there that much?"  
  
"No." Harry said weakly starting to shake a bit  
  
"Really? Do you really mean that? Because what you've been doing to yourself automatically constitutes you going and being put on a feeding tube. I told you the first day you came back that if you refuse to eat I'd take you back. Well guess what. This also applies to when you eat but force yourself to throw it up, it's just as bad as not eating."  
  
A small tear leaked out of Harry's eye and he cowered as far back into the chair as he could and Severus stood up fully again and put a hand up to his eyes and said,  
  
"I just don't understand Harry. Put yourself in my place. What would you do in this situation? You have been nothing but distant and difficult since your surgery. Now I have given you space, more than enough I think. I have left you alone and hoped that this current attitude would simply pass over but apparently I was wrong."  
  
Severis lowered his hand to see that Harry hadn't moved from the chair.  
  
"Harry you leave me no choice but to take you to be put on a feeding tube."  
  
Harry started shaking his head and said,  
  
"No, Dad please don't. Please don't take me back there! I promise that I'll stop just please don't take me back there!"  
  
"Harry you don't have a say or a choice in this matter. You can fight and beg all you want but it's not going to stop me now you can either come willingly or I will have to resort to more drastic measures, none of which I'm sure would be very fun for you."  
  
Suddenly Harry's glare turned on full force and said,  
  
"You really think that you'll be able to take me there by force?"  
  
"Oh I assure you Harry I could easily do it. It's very easy for me to simply stun and take you. But I think it would be much more fun to drag you kicking and screaming through the ER. I'm sure you would really enjoy that."  
  
Harry steeled his gaze and said,  
  
"Yes I'm sure you'd enjoy that and I'm not going anywhere. I am sixteen years old."  
  
"That's right you are sixteen years old, which means you're still a minor and I have complete authority over you. That means that I can do whatever I deem necessary and this is definitely necessary."  
  
Without saying another word Severus grabbed Harry's overly skinny wrist and dragged him towards the fireplace with Draco not far behind him, who had been listening outside the study door. Harry hardly had time to realize what was happening he was coming out of the fireplace in the waiting room of the ER at Saint Andrews.  
  
Once he saw the familiar scene of the place Harry began to really struggle. He was kicking, dragging his feet, trying to wrench his arm out of his father's incredibly strong grip. Severus quite literally dragged Harry over to the nurses desk and said while Harry kept up his fight,  
  
"Hary here has been forcing himself to throw up his food for the past month and needs to be put on a feeding tube. Oh I think I should mention that he is severely allergic to general anesthesia."  
  
Surprisingly the ER was empty, which Harry silently thanked God as he continued to fight his father. The nurse gave Severus a look after seeing Harry and he added,  
  
"I believe that we're going to need assistance and restraints to actually get the tube into him though."  
  
The nurse nodded and motioned over 2 other nurses and a doctor. One of the nurses was rather large. The large nurse and one other grabbed Harry's arms and started to drag him towards an actual room and not a curtained off area. Harry was at this point kicking and still putting up a valiant fight and screaming at the top of his lungs. He kept screaming over and over again 'I hate you!' and 'how could you do this to me?!'  
  
Apparently the nurses seemed to know that Harry would have to be sedated because it was quite clear that he wasn't going to let up otherwise. The other nurse that was not physically dragging Harry and the doctor were already at the bed and had already gotten everything set up and ready in record timing.  
  
Even when Harry was on the bed he didn't stop fighting. It took the two nurses who'd dragged him over and the third to hold him down to get him into the restraints that were set up. The doctor held Harry's violently thrashing head as he held a mask over his nose and mouth that delivered the gas to knock him out.  
  
Only after the gas had taken its full effect did Harry totally relax and stop fighting and struggling. He also never got the look of pure undiluted hatred as he locked onto his father's eyes before he lost consciousness.  
  
Draco stood beside his father in complete and total shock. He never expected Harry to act like that let alone to put up that much of a fight. Draco looked uncertainly at Severus who met his gaze for a moment just after Harry had finally been fully sedated.  
  
They stood outside the room and looked through the window in the door to the room that held Harry and they watched as the incision was made just above Harry's collarbone and a tube inserted, secured and hooked up and the flow turned on.  
  
Also a standard IV was put in, heart monitor probes attached, a pulse/ox clip put on his finger and a nasal oxygen intake tube after the gas mask had been removed. Sometime during all of this an ID bracelet was made and put on. The doctor wrote down a couple of notes in Harry's chart, spoke briefly to a nurse, and then came out to speak to Severus and Draco  
  
"Well we're going to admit and move Harry to a room. He'll need to be here probably for a week, it depends though. That fight he put up really knocked him out and his lungs weren't expecting it. It looks like he hasn't been taking his medications regularly. There was a screen done and it came back negative and it should've shown if he'd taken his medications in the last 72 hours. You can go up with Harry when they take him to his room"  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"Thank you Doctor I appreciate it greatly."  
  
The Doctor nodded, bid them a good morning and left as the nurses wheeled Harry out of the room on a bed towards the elevator where they all got in and went up 5 floors. They came out and stopped at a nurses station where the nurses talked briefly and Severus and Draco were told to wait in the waiting room across the hall.  
  
After another 20 minutes a nurse came and told them that they could go see Harry who was in room 509. They both walked into the room and sat in the chairs that were on either side of Harry's bed. Harry was still in restraints under the doctor's orders because more than likely Harry would try to rip the tube out and that would cause a lot of damage. There were also more in addition to the ones on his wrists and ankles. There were also heavy leather straps going across his chest and upper arms, waist and just above his knees to keep him from thrashing about and causing more damage that way.  
  
Severus sighed. He knew that Harry would be sedated for another few hours at least but after that he knew that it was going to be rough. He hated doing this but there was no way that he would tolerate Harry having an eating disorder. His mother had suffered from the same thing while he was growing up. He remembered when he was quite young that his mother had to have what Harry had done to him.  
  
Of course Severus didn't understand and realize at the time. He could remember as he was older passing a loo and hearing the sounds of his mother forcing herself to throw up. He hated it. He couldn't stand it. He would not tolerate it in his own son. He couldn't stop his mother so God help him he'd stop his son before it destroyed his life.  
  
A/N: I decided to stop it here since it's now just after 3am and I'm getting tired and I wanna get this posted. I hope that chapter didn't suck, I personally like it for once ;-) Now push that little button down there and leave a review and tell me what you think but no flames please I don't think I could take it. Hopefully the next chapter should be up in just a few days, a week tops I hope because I'm getting my laptop next weekend and I've got to convert files and all that junk so please be patient if I don't get it up before then. REVIEW!!!!! TTFN!!! 


	7. Chapter 7 Waking Up and Talks

A/N: Well I decided to start this chapter, aren't you all glad? I've had this idea in my head for a while now but don't worry, everything will turn out alright again but just not quite yet. I like having a conflict between Sev and Harry. And how many times do I have to say it that Lei WILL NOT be in this fic so please stop bugging me about it because it's getting annoying. Oh and PyroBear I had Sev drag Harry just out of pure sick cruel pleasure. The majority of the attitude and actions in this chapter depends on Harry's behavior in the last chapter. Now that that's done I'll get on with this chapter. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry felt himself drifting back into consciousness slowly. He could feel the presence of his father and Draco and could hear them talking as if they were a distance off. He was still incredibly pissed off at his father and refused to open his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He didn't want to face them, especially Draco, just yet. He kept his eyes closed and listened to his father and brother's conversation.  
  
"Dad, why did you bring him here like that? You know that this is really going to piss him off. You should've just stunned him and been done with it." Draco said.  
  
"I partially wanted him to learn a lesson. He wouldn't have learned a thing if I had just stunned him and brought him like that." Severus responded.  
  
"What does he have to learn?" Draco queried  
  
"That this is unacceptable behavior and it will not be tolerated. I will not have my sons go down the same path as my mother." Severus responded with a distant look in his eyes.  
  
"What happened to your mother Dad?" Draco said curiously.  
  
"That is a story to tell once Harry wakes up because he needs to hear it especially."  
  
At that moment Harry decided to open up his eyes. Severus saw this and said,  
  
"Harry"  
  
Before Severus could say anything else Harry said,  
  
"Sod off."  
  
"Try again Harry I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Harry turned his steely gaze on his father and said,  
  
"Leave me the FUCK alone."  
  
"Sorry, no can do I'm afraid. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Oh really so you can rub it in my face that I'm strapped to a bed because of you?!" Harry said loudly as he struggled helpless and fruitlessly against the tight restraints.  
  
"How is it my fault that you're restrained? You did this to yourself. If they didn't think you'd try and rip the tube out they wouldn't have you in the restraints. Those are the doctor's orders, not mine." Severus said calmly  
  
Harry turned his head so that he was looking straight at the ceiling and said in a deadly low voice,  
  
"You're the one who told them to use them. I will never forgive you for doing this to me."  
  
Severus grabbed Harry's chin and forced him to look into his eyes and said,  
  
"They would've used them even if I hadn't told them to because of the fight you were putting up. And I did nothing to you but bring you to be treated. I refuse to let you go down the path that my mother took. I couldn't stop her because I was too young but I will not stand by and not do the same for you. I will not let you ruin your life like that."  
  
"Why the hell did you think I was ruining my life?" Harry said coldly  
  
"Because what you're doing my mother used to do and it eventually killed her. My father had to do the same thing with her what you're going through now. I was too you to understand what was going on. But it didn't stop after she came home. I remember all the way through my childhood and teenage years being at home and passing a loo and hearing the sound of making herself retch. It made me sick. I watched my mother waste away and finally die of starvation. Her throat was so torn up from making herself throw up that she couldn't eat, even if she wanted to. She died slowly and painfully and I refuse to let you do the same."  
  
Severus finished and released Harry's chin and sat back down in the chair that he had vacated and folded his arms and looked away from Harry.  
  
During the story Harry had lost his steely gaze and resolve. He had never realized that. He didn't plan on taking it that far. He just didn't want to gain a lot of weight and get fat. He finally got a little bit over his shock and said,  
  
"But I didn't...I didn't know. I wasn't planning on letting it go too far."  
  
"Yeah well guess what Harry, neither did my mother originally." Severus said bitingly.  
  
Harry was shocked and after a minute said weakly,  
  
"Dad I'm sorry. Really I am. Please don't be mad at me anymore. I just didn't want to gain too much weight. But please don't be mad anymore. I didn't know and I'm sorry."  
  
Severus turned back to Harry and stood up next to his head, set his hand on top of Harry's head and said,  
  
"I know you didn't know. It's not something I particularly like to talk about in case you didn't gather. But can you now see where I'm coming from? Why I did what I did?"  
  
Harry slightly nodded his head and said in a small voice, "Yes."  
  
Severus quirked a little smile and said,  
  
"Good. Now when was the last time you took your medications and why haven't you been taking them? You know how important that is."  
  
Harry cast his eyes down and said,  
  
"I have't taken them since we got back from the hospital. I don't know why I stopped, I guess I was just so frustrated about my status being bumped up and everything else that I just stopped."  
  
Severus tilted Harry's chin up and said,  
  
"Harry you know how serious this is. You know that especially now more than ever you need to take your medications. This is nuts Harry. I'm surprised you didn't have an attack. Your body is not used to this and now it's got to re-adjust."  
  
"I know." Harry simply said dejectedly  
  
"All right. Now the doctor said you might be here for a week but he doesn't know. It all depends on how much weight you put on and how fast. You are far too skinny and need to gain quite a bit."  
  
Harry nodded a bit as the doctor came in and said,  
  
"Ahhh Harry I see that you're awake."  
  
Harry glared at the doctor but didn't say a word.  
  
"Not up to talking I see." The doctor said cheerfully. He turned to Severus and said,  
  
"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you two to leave the room while I have a word with Harry. It won't take long, nothing to worry about."  
  
Severus and Draco begrudgingly got up and left the room. The doctor walked over to the head of Harry's bed and said,  
  
"Now I'm sure that you're not happy about being in restraints."  
  
Harry scowled at the doctor and said bitterly and sarcastically,  
  
"Brilliant discernment on your part, how could you really tell that I hate this?!"  
  
The doctor shook his head and said,  
  
"Now there's no need for that Harry. You didn't leave us much choice. It was clear that you weren't going to come willingly, stay or calm down willingly so we were forced to do what we did. Now those restraints are going to stay on while you're here which'll be at least a few days because you have got to put on weight. Also I'm going to have an asthma specialist come see and talk to you so you can discuss a new course of treatment since it's clear that you haven't been taking your meds. Don't worry, your usual doctor will be notified."  
  
"But for now just let the feeding tube do it's job and don't try to fight or anything and just try and rest and relax. The more you do that the easier it'll be and the faster you'll get out of here. All right?"  
  
Harry nodded and the doctor said,  
  
"Now is your chest hurting or anything, I see that your level's a little low."  
  
Harry nodded a bit and said,  
  
"Yes sir, my chest is tight. I've never been knocked out using gas before and I have an allergy to smoke so I don't know if it's related or something."  
  
The doctor nodded and said,  
  
"It might be Harry. Your lungs might have a sensitivity towards it and the fact that you haven't been taking your meds didn't help it at all. I'll have a respiratory therapist come give you a treatment. So I'm sure I'll be seeing you later on. I'll send your father and brother back in."  
  
Harry nodded and the doctor left and his father and Draco came back in the room. Severus asked what the doctor wanted to talk about and Harry told him. A few minutes later the therapist came in and gave Harry his treatment. After it was done he was re-connected to his oxygen supply and the therapist left after making a note on Harry's chart and Harry drifted off to sleep for the rest of the afternoon and through the night.  
  
A/N: I decided to stop right there because I figure this is long enough. I decided to change the part about the doctor being the death eater, I liked my original idea and you guys will just have to wait and see what that is but trust me it'll be good. Now push that little button and tell me what you all think but no flames because I don't think that my sick, slightly insane and stressed out mind can take it right now. I appreciate all the nice comments from the last chapter and I hope that this chapter was up to your all's high standard. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! TTFN!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8 The next day and more talks

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter out. I've been sick and so busy with class that I feel   
like I'm about to scream because I've got so much work to do. That and I'm trying to prepare all of my music for my   
voice recital and a singing competition where I'm doing all different repetoire for it so my butt is in the practice room.  
Whenever I'm not in class or reading, listening or writing for all of my other classes and rehersing for my acting class.   
Again I am so sorry it took foreverme to get this out. I hit a bit of a dry spell but I think I'm over that now so I've   
started to write this chapter. Aren't you all glad?! Thank you all for being patient and not pestering me to hurry up. I   
really appreciate it because it's a lot of work being a senior performance major in college and my school takes prescedence   
over writing this fic unfortunately.   
Hopefully this chapter will be a lot more interesting than the last one because I felt like   
the last one was a bit boring but necessary for obvious reasons. I couldn't help but make   
Harry curse, that just seemed so obvious and easy but I almost made Sev do something stupid   
and say something completely stupid but I stopped myself before I did it. Aren't you all   
proud?! ;-) But I'll stop rambling now since I've seemed to have done enough of that and   
get on with chapter 8 since I'm sure that's what you guys want. ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Draco wasn't entirely sure how to feel about everything that was going on with Harry. He was confused about it why Harry did  
what he did. He could never understand why somebody would intentionally harm themselves. After everything, all the pain  
that Harry had been through in his short life, he couldn't understand why he would intentionally cause himself pain. As an  
abused child himself his brain just couldn't fathom why.  
  
Severus and Draco returned to the manor that night and came back early the next morning. When the nurse came in to check  
everything over Severus asked how the night had gone. She said that Harry had had a terrible nightmare and had to be given  
a sleeping agent to get him back to sleep so he would be asleep for several more hours. Apparently the nightmare was so bad  
that it caused some problems with his breathing as well and had to be given another treatment. Only then did Severus notice   
that the level was even lower than the previous day. Not by much, but some.  
  
Draco was very worried. He knew that Harry would have some form of psychological problems because of everything that had  
happened to him. It's almost impossible for a person not to.  
  
Harry woke up later in the morning because of a pounding headache and feeling incredibly nauseous. He seriously felt like   
he was going to vomit from being on the feeding tube. He knew that there was no way that he could do that though. His   
father, Draco and the doctors and nurses would see to that. He could say that the gas or the nightmare made him   
nauseous but he thought that that was highly unlikely.   
  
Even he didn't have his glasses on and they weren't talking Harry knew that Severus and Draco were in the room with him.  
Finally Severus spoke up and said,  
  
"I was told you had a nightmare last night."  
  
If his shoulders weren't still restrained Harry would have shrugged but instead he just said in a flat voice,  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Well I was told that it was a very bad one. That you practically had an attack."  
  
"Your point being?" Harry replied in the same flat voice  
  
Severus let out a small, suffering sigh and said,  
  
"Harry I've had just about enough of this attitude. I thought we got past this. I am just trying to talk and help you."  
  
Harry turned his blazing, unfocused eyes towards his father's voice and said,  
  
"Yeah well guess what. I don't need your help. I have been having nightmares ever since I could remember and I've   
survived this long without help so I damned well don't need it now."   
  
Harry turned his gaze back to the ceiling and mumbled  
  
"You'd have one too if you were stuck like this all alone in what you believe to be Hell."  
  
To say that Draco and Severus were shocked was an understatement. Draco got an idea though, he said,  
  
"Father I'd like to talk to Harry so could you leave us alone for a bit?"  
  
Severus nodded, stood up and left the room. Draco turned his chair so that he and Harry could look eachother in the eyes  
and Harry wouldn't have to turn his head to see him. After a few moments Draco said,  
  
"Harry you know that Dad's only trying to help."  
  
"Well he's got an odd way of showing it." Harry said bitingly  
  
"You may think that Harry but in actuality he's not. If he didn't care he would've just let you continue on with this.  
But he doesn't want that to happen to you. You are his son."  
  
"So are you." Harry retorted  
  
"Yes, by adoption Harry, not by blood. You are his son by blood."  
  
Harry merely rolled his eyes and Draco continued,  
  
"What I don't understand is why you would do this to yourself Harry. I don't know your reasons for making yourself throw  
up the food you eat. You have been a stick since the day that I first saw you back before first year in Madame Malkin's.   
I don't understand why when you're so skinny to begin with that you would force yourself to throw up to be even skinnier.  
All I want to know is why.  
  
"I care about you just as much as Dad does. You're the only brother that I will ever have. And just because we didn't get  
along for a while doesn't mean that I'm not going to let that get in the way of having the kind of relationship I've always  
wanted. You told me about all the times that you would see your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin interracting as a family and always  
wishing for that kind of love. Well you have it now, so why are you trying to push Dad and I away? You know we only want  
what's best for you."  
  
Harry had lost some of the steely gaze but still had a bit in effect and said slightly nodding his head  
  
"You want to know why? You really do? I didn't want to get fat. Yes I did tell you about how I craved the kind of love  
that my Aunt and Uncle gave my Cousin but I hated how spoiled and fat he was. Every single time I ended up in the hospital   
wing or the hospital in general I would lose muscle and gain weight. I don't want to get fat like my cousin."  
  
"But Harry you've described your cousin to me and you're nowhere near being as big as he is. I didn't even know that this  
was going on."  
  
"Neither did Dad, I was using concealing charms to make me look normal."  
  
Draco was confused.  
  
"Then how did he find out?"  
  
"He came into my room after everybody went to bed on my birthday and I came out of the bathroom in only my boxers without  
the charms up because I didn't think anybody would come in."  
  
"Well I'm glad that he did. I mean looking at you now I see just how skinny you are. Do you even know how much you   
weigh right now?"  
  
Harry shook his head and Draco said,  
  
"I asked the doctor and he said you only weighed 6 and a half stone Harry. That is way too skinny. That is dangerous.   
I'm surprised that you could function normally. You know Dad doesn't even know this but Narcissa was anorexic.  
She wouldn't allow herself to eat hardly anything. She didn't make herself throw up like you or Dad's mum did but she   
wouldn't hardly eat. She felt like she couldn't be anything but waif thin because that didn't fit with the image of a   
prominent and wealthy pureblood family. Not becoming of the wife of a Malfoy. Why do you think I'm so skinny?"  
  
"Draco I'm sorry. I didn't know that it was that bad, and I'm sorry about Narcissa."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry about Narcissa Harry. But surely you could see and knew that you had gone too far."  
  
"I think in the back of my mind that I knew but I didn't acknowledge it."  
  
"Yeah Harry and now look where it's gotten you. This was drastic Harry. Dad said that he hadn't seen you that skinny   
since he went to get you last summer from your relatives."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and fought off the memories of the previous summer. The nightmares, starving days and nights,   
beatings, seemingly endless chores. He wanted nothing more than to completely forget about last summer and all of his   
time with the Dursleys. Draco saw this and said,  
  
"Harry you okay?"  
  
Harry involuntarily shuddered as much as he could in the restraints and took in a sharp and shuddering breath and said,  
  
"I think so, just trying to not think about last summer or my time with the Dursleys in general."  
  
"Oh God Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that but do you see now the point I'm trying to make."  
  
Harry merely nodded his head because he knew just how bad he looked when Severus had come to bring him to Hogwarts.  
He didn't really care to relive those particular memories. He couldn't even remember that evening after the first hit of  
Vernon's cane connecting sharply with his temple that sent him into oblivion.   
  
Draco was getting slightly worried about the distant and glazed over look in his brother's eyes. He tried calling his name  
several times and only after physically tapping Harry's cheek did he get any response which was only a mumbled 'sorry'  
  
Draco put both of his hands on either side of Harry's head and held his brother's head in a position so that he was   
looking directly into his eyes and said,  
  
"Seriously Harry. You did this because you were afraid of getting fat like your cousin? You just didn't want to get fat.  
That's it, right?"  
  
Harry infinitessimally nodded and Draco released his hold and said,  
  
"But why did you think that this was the only option? Dad has a gym, an entire room devoted to just working out. Why did  
you think that making yourself throw up would be a better option?"  
  
Harry's mouth opened and closed a few times trying to think of how exactly he was going to word what he was going to say.  
  
"Well first off the food was so heavy that it actually made me feel nauseous and ill by just having it in my stomach. So I  
guess that was why I just threw up because that was the only way I knew to make myself feel better. I did feel better   
after I did so I just kept doing it. It got to the point that basically I was only keeping lunch down to take my pain  
medication but everything else I was throwing up. After I stopped having to take that medication I pretty much only was  
keeping a meal down every few days because I was just constantly feeling sick."  
  
"But didn't you think to ask Dad about it? I mean you had to know that that wasn't normal."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask or tell Dad anything because he probably would've brought me back here for at least testing or some  
crap like that and the last thing I wanted to do was come back here."  
  
"Harry this is just like a vicious circle. You didn't want to tell Dad because he would've brought you here though you  
acted in a way that immediately called for you to be brought back here. Surely you knew that, you're not that thick."  
  
"I think that part of me knew it but didn't want to acknowledge it. Part of me hoped that Dad would just keep me at the  
manor but the other part knew that I was daft for thinking that. Dad had made it abundantly clear from the beginning."  
  
"Exactly but it won't do to dwell on it at this point. It's too late for that. So it's best just to try and put this   
all behind us and just move on. Now what did you have a nightmare about last night?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and sighed a bit and said,  
  
"It was one of my first memories actually. One thing you have to understand is that I have been terrified of needles,  
doctorsand hospitals ever since I can remember. I remember that I had to be taken to get shots. I was so scared that I   
ended up passing out after putting up a huge fight. I must have hit my head or something because I woke up with a really   
bad headache and stitches on my forehead. Aunt Petunia was not happy with me at all. When we got home she told Uncle   
Vernon what happened and I think that was probably the first real beating I ever got. Before it had just been a little slap   
or smack here and there, but this was the first real beating."  
  
Draco couldn't help but have his eyes widen in shock. He knew that Harry hated to talk about the Dursleys, especially  
their treatment of him while he was growing up. And to have to relive that in this helpless state in the environment  
that he was already petrified of was almost too much. No wonder he had had an attack and was upset.  
  
To be completely honest Harry looked like he was about to break down and cry. He had every reason to do it too. He was  
completely help and powerless. Restrained so that he almost literally couldn't move an inch. Stuck with not 1, but 2   
needles. To him, he was in Hell.  
  
Draco seriously wished that he could just pull Harry into a tight hug because he looked like he definitely needed it.   
Since that wasn't an option Draco grabbed onto Harry's hand who squeezed it tightly and took his other hand and ran it   
through Harry's desheveled hair. Just after the two of them broke apart Severus walked back in with the hospital's  
asthma specialist to talk with Harry about some of the tests that she wanted to run and a possible course of his new  
treatment.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I decided to stop there because I'm tired and I've got to be up in about 7 hours for my choir performance. That  
and I just couldn't think anymore. I don't know if this chapter is any good but I hope that it is. If it sucks then I'm  
sorry but I've just had so much other stuff on my mind and work to do and everything else that entails being in college  
and actually having a social life that I just haven't had time to write. Seriously, I hope that the next chapter will be   
up in the next few days. It all depends on how much work I get done this weekend. Again I'm so sorry that it's taken me  
so long to get this chapter out but college kind of interferes with all this stuff. Now push the little button and tell  
me what you think because your guy's reviews seriously keep me going and inspire me to write faster. So the more reviews  
I get (especially nice ones) the faster that I write. So I'm going to sign off for now and hope that that chapter was   
halfway decent. I don't know but I hope that it was and that you guys weren't disappointed. Now review but you all know  
the rule by now about flames. They will be used to heat up my car since it's so freaking cold outside!!! TTFN!!! 


	9. Chapter 9 Back to the Manor

A/N: Well I've finally gotten up the energy to start writing again. I've been so sick and busy and ten thousand other things that I'm just going insane but I finally got an  
idea about where I want to go with this. I know I really like to have Harry end up in the hospital or the hospital wing and be attacked and beaten up and all that stuff  
but I've decided what I want to do. So I'm sorry it's taken me so long but my life is just insane right now so be glad I got this out as soon as I did but my life is just   
kind of a nightmare right now but I finally got the idea so I decided to go with it. To all of you guys who reviewed thanks it's kept me going reading all of the nice  
comments you all have left me and for those of you who ask me about the death eater you need to go back and re-read that chapter because I changed it, I got  
rid of the doctor death eater, I decided to do something else. So go back and re-read that and here's the next chapter. Thanks for being so patient with me because  
I've got entirely too much stuff on my plate and I wanted to get this out before I'm drawn and quartered. So here's chapter 9 and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and to  
the person who asked how much a stone is I didn't find out until recently what it is but basically 1 stone equals 14 pounds.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next couple of days passed without incident. Harry, Draco and Severus had all agreed not to tell the anybody about the situation because there wasn't a need   
to let them know. Draco had told Severus what he and Harry talked about so things were far less strained between Harry and Severus. Harry still wasn't   
happy about being in restraints but knew that there was nothing that he could do about it. Three full days after Harry had arrived he had gained a stone and a  
half so he was doing much better. Harry still had a few flashbacks and nightmares but steadily Draco and Severus helped him work through it. The morning of the  
fourth day Severus and Draco were walking down the hall towards Harry's room to hear high pitched and frantic screaming. They both instantly recognized Harry's  
voice and tore down the hallway.   
  
They entered the room to see Harry struggling vainly against his restraints clearly trying to get loose but still unable. He was thrashing so violently that bruises and cuts  
were appearing from rubbing and fighting the heavy leather restraints. A nurse was standing by Harry's head trying to get the boy to stop but it was all in vain.   
Severus all but shoved the nurse out of the way and leaned in close to listen to what his son was whispering and murmuring while caught in the throes of the nightmare.   
  
'Please Uncle Vernon let me go. I promise I won't do anything. What are you doing, take these off. Stop touching me. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Severus had heard enough, he understood what was going on. He snapped at the nurse and Harry's doctor to take the restraints off which they did. Severus called   
Harry awake and Harry's eyes snapped open and teared up and spilled over and Severus immediately pulled Harry into a hug and started to comfort and try and   
calm down the hysterically crying teenager. Draco came over and joined his father and brother and put himself on Harry's backside offering his love and support.  
  
Severus nodded the doctor over and whispered,  
  
"Is there any way that we can check to see if he's been raped at any point in his life?"  
  
"Yes of course there is, a simple spell actually."  
  
"Well do it then." Severus snapped  
  
The doctor nodded, drew his wand and pointed it at Harry who showed no signs that he heard or that he was going to calm down anytime soon. The doctor cast the  
spell and said,  
  
"It appears that he has but it's been a very long time. It's been longer than 5 years definitely. But it was only a one time thing, definitely not repeatedly though."  
  
'Well that explains a lot of things.' Severus thought to himself. That explained just about everything. Severus continued to absently stroke Harry's hair while Draco  
rubbed small circles on his back. After a long while Harry finally calmed down and cried himself back to sleep. Harry's doctor still hadn't left the room and walked  
up to Severus and said as he laid the boy back down,  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"Another flashback."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Harry was not raised by me. He was raised by his mother's sister and husband and was severely abused during his childhood. I took him out of that house myself  
and I did not discover that I was his father until September of last year. He still has flashbacks and nightmares about his upbringing there." Severus replied heavily.  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"Nobody does. It's not something we like to share. Harry has moved on from it but he still has flashbacks and nightmares at times. Double the fact that he hates   
being in this environment and that opens the proverbial floodgates for these sorts of things."  
  
The doctor nodded and motioned the nurse over who cleaned and dressed the cuts and increased the oxygen intake since his level had dropped again. Severus let  
out a frustrated sigh. He only hoped that now that Harry was out of the restraints that his level would increase quickly from not being frustrated and stressed.   
  
"When will Harry be able to start eating regular foods again?" Severus asked  
  
"I imagine he'll be able to eat soft foods later today or tomorrow. He can only have things like yogurt, and the like because his stomach won't be able to handle   
anything more solid from being on the tube." The doctor responded simply.  
  
Severus nodded and the doctor wrote down a couple of notes and quietly left the room with the nurse. Harry didn't wake up again until just after lunch. Harry made  
it quite clear that he didn't want to talk about the nightmare but knew that his father and brother knew what it was about. He was glad to see that the restraints had   
been taken off and looked questioningly at his father who said,  
  
"I ordered them to be taken off."   
  
Harry nodded and said,  
  
"Thanks. My back is absolutely killing me from laying flat like that."  
  
In answer to the unasked request Severus started rubbing Harry's back and working out the several knots that were present. While this was going on Harry asked,  
  
"Dad when can I start eating normal food again?"  
  
"The doctor said you might be able to start on soft foods tonight. Your stomach can't handle anything else."  
  
Harry nodded slightly and lapsed into silence for a bit but then said,  
  
"They raised the intake again didn't they?"  
  
"Yes Harry they did. Your level dropped again so they had to."  
  
Harry nodded again and said after a few moments,  
  
"I really hate being on it. It's annoying and it makes my nose itch and makes me feel like I'm constantly going to sneeze."  
  
"I know you hate being on it but it's either this or a mask and this is getting more oxygen directly in you so in the end it's better." Severus replied simply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
True to the doctor's statement Harry started on soft foods that night and painfully (at least in Harry's opinion) had the tube taken out. True to what Severus thought  
Harry's levels jumped up quickly after the restraints were removed. Eight days after Harry was first brought to the hospital he was finally released having gained two   
full stones and was now deemed a non-dangerous weight. Harry couldn't be happier about going back to the manor. He had learned his lesson and even though he  
had initially gotten very sick when he had started eating normal foods again. His father had been told of a charm that would tell him if Harry specifically made himself  
throw up.  
  
They got back home and Harry immediately went to write some owls to Hermione, Ron and Ginny since he hadn't talked to them since his birthday. If they asked   
where he'd been they had all agreed that Severus had taken them on a trip and had just gotten back. After Hedwig had been sent off Harry went down to the gym  
and worked out for a while. He might have gained two stones but he hadn't exercised so his stomach was flabby and his muscles were weak again.   
  
After Harry was done with that he found his father in his potions lab and told him that he was going to go riding. Harry made his way out to the barns noting that it  
looked like it was going to rain but not caring. On his way out to the stable he saw Draco flying on the quidditch pitch. Harry smiled and continued on his way.  
  
He walked through the barn and stopped and fed some sugar cubes to Lady and stopped to pet all of the other horses and finally arrived at Black's stall. Harry had  
taken a real liking to the horse. He found that his personality matched most with it and they got along beautifully. Harry went about preparing the horse for riding and  
finally led the horse out of the stable and mounted. Harry was almost lost in his own world riding on the horse.   
  
Harry didn't even realize it that it had started to rain until he became aware that Draco was yelling at him. He snapped out of his haze to see his brother soaked and   
yelling at him to get inside from the storm. Only then did Harry hear the loud thunder clapping and see the bright flashes of lightning and feel the driving rain pelting   
down on him. He quickly returned Black to the stable and cleaned her off and retreated back to the manor.  
  
Only after he got back inside did he realize just how cold he felt and how much the temperature dropped. Harry looked at his watch and realized that it was almost   
time for dinner. He slowly made his way up the stairs to his room where he changed into a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a green t-shirt and made his way   
downstairs to the dining room. He was halfway there when he had to stop and sneeze. He really hoped that he wasn't getting sick. He didn't think he could put up  
with that at this point.  
  
Harry walked into the dining room to find that Draco was there but Severus wasn't. Harry sat down at his place and Draco said,  
  
"Harry you okay?"  
  
Harry snapped out of his reverie and said,  
  
"What? Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine Draco. Why?"  
  
"I don't know I was just wondering. I just thought you looked a little off. I hope you're not getting sick again."  
  
"Yeah me either. I don't think I'd be able to handle getting sick this soon. The last thing I want is to get a cold or the flu and have the possibility of being put back  
on oxygen or iv meds again. I've had quite enough of that for a while."  
  
Draco snorted and said,  
  
"Yeah I can imagine that. But if you do get sick you know that Dad can just keep you here."  
  
"Yeah I know because I saw the full stock of iv bags and needles and the two large tanks full of oxygen not to mention the huge room full of almost any kind of potion  
imaginable."  
  
Draco nodded and was cut off with a very loud sneeze. Harry groaned and said,  
  
"Don't tell me you're getting sick too!"  
  
"I don't know. I got caught a bit by the rain but I wasn't out there as much as you were."  
  
"I figured as much. I bet that would be quite a job for Dad taking care of the two of us if we were both sick."  
  
At that exact moment Severus entered the room and said,  
  
"Don't tell me that you two are getting sick. Especially you Harry, you just got out of hospital today."  
  
"I know Dad." Harry responded  
  
"We got surprised by the rainstorm and I got in but then went back out when I realized that Harry was still out riding but Harry was out there longer." Draco said.  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"Well you both are going to bed early tonight and I don't want to hear any arguing about it."  
  
"Yes Father." Both boys chorused  
  
With that they began eating their dinner which consisted of buttered baby carrots, mashed potatos and chicken cordon bleu. After they were done Severus sent both  
boys upstairs with orders to take a warm bath or shower and to get into bed. Both boys grudgingly did and disappeared into their rooms. Very soon Severus heard  
the sounds of the water running softly in both bathrooms. Severus cast a linking and notification spell on both boys just in case there was a problem during the night.   
Harry hadn't used the button that he had installed in his room but he knew in the back of his mind that Harry would probably never use it.   
  
Harry was still selfless in that sense. No matter how miserable he was he wouldn't disturb anybody else unless he could absolutely help it. And Harry was a strong  
willed boy so it took a lot to get him to ask anybody for help with anything. Draco was almost the same way. Draco had a lot of pride and was determined to not  
ask for help if he could help it. Being raised the way that he was taught him to depend on himself really.  
  
Severus went down to the potions storage room and grabbed a few basic potions, just in case, and made his way back up to his room. He stopped by the boy's   
rooms at 9:30 and saw that the were both in bed but still awake and bid them a good night.  
  
A/N: I decided to stop there because I just plain ran out of ideas. That and it's almost 2:30am and I've got a quiz in my 2pm class tomorrow and I've got to get up   
and do some reading for the quiz so I've got to be up so I hope that chapter didn't suck and again I apologize for the wait but my life has been nothing but hectic  
this semester and I'm about to go crazy. I've got a singing competition in 2 weeks that I'm still pulling music together for and a recital in 6 weeks that I'm still   
memorizing and putting pieces together with my instrumentalists and everything. On top of it my classes are pretty difficult and I've been given more responsibilities  
in some classes so I'm quite literally about to go insane. So leave a review and tell me what you think of this short chapter, but please no flames because I am just too  
stressed out and sick that I know I wouldn't be able to take it. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon but no promises because I've got midterms and  
then spring break. I'll be bringing my laptop with me on break but I'm not making any promises. I'm begging you all to be patient with me and just know that I'm not  
abandoning this fic. It will be completed but I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to get chapters out but it's rough being a senior performance major. So review and   
tell me what you think but go easy on me. TTFN!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10 Sick Again and Shopping Trips

A/N: Well I've started to write the next chapter. Aren't you all glad? I'm sure since this is probably the fastest that I've  
gotten out another chapter since this story started. Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I am going to use   
an idea that one of you fantastic reviewers gave me. So here's the next chapter and I hope it doesn't suck too much.  
  
Chapter 10 (is it already up to this?!)  
  
Severus was woken up three times during the night by the charm. Twice for Draco and once for Harry. It was becoming  
very obvious that both boys were sick. This was going to be trying and he knew it. Severus was a bit frustrated as well  
about Harry especially. Draco hadn't been sick at all really since he'd entered Severus' care because Draco had one of   
the strongest immune systems he'd ever seen. Harry's immune system was weaker than ever and had been put on   
medication to help strengthen it but he still got sick quite easily. He knew that this was going to be bad for Harry   
because it seemed like the boy never got a break.  
  
To make things easier Severus moved both boys down into the mini-infirmary so he didn't have to keep dashing up and   
down two flights of stairs to get what he would need. He had put both boy's beds practically right next to eachother with  
only a small table between the beds.  
  
Both boys were running pretty high fevers with Draco's being a little higher than Harry's. Both had very harsh coughs.   
Draco was very congested but Harry wasn't. But Harry had an inner ear infection that Draco didn't. The cough was   
particularly bad for Harry since he had just started on the new asthma therapy barely a week before so his   
body was still adjusting to all of the new medications.  
  
The day seemed to pass by in shifts. One would wake up needing a dose of medicine, have to be helped to the bathroom  
then back to bed and be fed a little bit then drift back to sleep. Then without fail the other would wake up almost   
immediately after the first had dropped back off.   
  
Severus kept having to check Harry over the most to monitor his levels primarily. Coughs like both boys had were bad  
but to an asthmatic they were easily twice as bad and really knocked out your lungs. That's why when Harry got sick at   
the beginning of christmas holidays that he had to be put on a mask.  
  
Severus remembered Draco's pattern from when he was growing up that the boy usually only got sick once a year really.  
But when he did get sick it was usually pretty bad and lasted usually for at least 4 days, and that's if it was very light and  
not too bad. But this was bad so he'd be sick for probably a week at least.  
  
When both boys were sleeping Severus usually spent his time brewing more cough supressant and fever reducing potions  
since he knew he would eventually need them. Just as he was bottling up another cauldronfull he felt the notification spell  
go off and made his way back to the room.   
  
Neither boy was awake but Severus checked Draco and found that nothing was worse. He checked Harry and found   
that his level had gotten too low. He woke up Harry who confirmed that his chest felt very tight. Severus went over to   
the storage cabinet and got out Harry's nebulizer box and brought it back over and quickly got everything set up.  
  
Just after he'd switched on the machine Draco woke up and said in a groggy voice,  
  
"Dad what's going on?"  
  
"Harry's chest is very tight so he's having a treatment. Nothing to worry about so go ahead and go back to sleep, you   
need your rest too."  
  
Draco nodded threw a glance over to Harry and rolled over onto his side and almost immediately fell back asleep. Harry  
in the mean time was trying to stay awake. His chest was very tight and really hurting. The treatment was starting to help  
but the pain was still there and only diminishing a bit. He was almost positive that his father would have to put him back  
on oxygen because it seemed that the infection had taken residency in his lungs.  
  
After the treatment was over Severus checked Harry's level again and found it to be better but still low. Severus decided  
to ask Harry's opinion.  
  
"Harry I'm a little bit concerned about your level, it's boarderline too low and I'm debating whether or not to put you on  
oxygen or not. I wanted to ask you how your chest and breathing feels."  
  
"It doesn't feel too bad, a little hard but not too hard. I say if it goes down again then do it but I don't think I need it at   
this time." Harry said sleepily.  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"All right but if it goes down again you're automatically going on it. No fights and arguments right?"  
  
Harry nodded, took in a shuddering breath and said barely able to keep his eyes open,  
  
"No fights, I promise."  
  
With that Harry drifted off back to sleep and Severus cracked a smile, renewed the charm on both boys and went back   
to his lab to finish bottling the potion from before.   
  
The rest of the afternoon and evening passed without anything worse happening to either boy. Severus woke up Draco  
first to get him to eat some soup for dinner. After Draco had dropped back off he did the same with Harry. Harry's  
level had not changed for the rest of the day. Severus figured that it was partially a good thing because at least it wasn't  
getting worse but it wasn't getting any better either. Severus let out a suffering sigh and sank into a chair with a book.   
The boys would need to take another dose of the potions in a couple of hours.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
The next few days passed easily with only a few problems. Severus was worried because after 3 days Harry's level still  
hadn't gone up and at that point it should've. Harry could see how frustrated his father was becoming over it. His father  
couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes or the frustrated sigh that would escape his lips. Also the fact that Draco was   
still pretty bad and had only improved a little bit.  
  
On the evening of the third full day just after he was finished eating and taking the doses of potion and laying back down  
Harry said,  
  
"Dad just do it. Go ahead and put me on it. I'm exhausted from the effort and I could use the help to be completely   
honest."  
  
"Harry are you sure?" Severus said seriously.  
  
"Dad I'm completely sure. I should have told you to do it the first day but I was too stubborn and now I realize that I was  
wrong in the first place." Harry responded just as seriously.  
  
Severus started to get up and said,  
  
"All right Harry, if you're sure."  
  
Harry nodded and Severus walked around the bed to the large tank that was set on the other side of Harry's bed, just in  
case, and got everything set up. Severus couldn't help but feel a little strange about what he was doing. He never really  
imagined or anticipated having to do this to his own son, and while he was awake and fully aware of what was happening  
no less.   
  
Harry watched everything with slightly clouded over and tired but still piercing and engaging green eyes. He watched his   
father's every move and locked onto his father's eyes as he set the small tubes into his nose and hooked the tubing   
behind his ears, making the final adjustments and turning the flow on.  
  
As the oxygen flowed through the tubing and into his nose Harry smiled and sighed weakly in contentment. He extended   
his hand towards his father, who'd sat back down in the chair between his and Draco's beds, who promptly grabbed it   
and sleepily,  
  
"Much better. Thank You."   
  
Severus smiled and ran his other hand over Harry's forehead and through his hair and watched as Harry dropped off to  
sleep. Severus had almost forgotten that being on oxygen always seemed to make Harry drowsy and sleep a lot. But   
for him that was a very good thing since he was most relaxed.  
  
Severus checked over Draco who was noisily sleeping from being so congested still. Then he walked over to his storage  
cabinet and got out his small and portable pulse/ox monitor and clipped it onto Harry's finger. Because now that he was  
on oxygen he would have to monitor his levels constantly.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
The next two days found both boys improving steadily. Draco's cough was better, his congestion pretty much gone. His  
fever still hadn't broken though and was still quite high. Severus had to keep casting cooling charms on him when his   
fever spiked again but couldn't take another dose of fever reducer potion.  
  
Harry's cough was still bad but it had gotten better and less intense but his fever, like Draco's, hadn't broken quite yet so  
Severus was kept busy. Severus was still a bit worried about Draco because his fever was a couple of degrees higher   
than Harry's and Harry's was easily at 102.5  
  
The fever reducers were working but were only working for very short periods of time and would go right back up again.  
Severus tried using a stronger potion but that one didn't get a much better result. He knew that he had iv medications  
that could solve it but Severus was almost positive that Draco had never been exposed to needles in general.  
  
The next time Draco woke up Severus said,  
  
"Draco how would you feel if I tried something different to help fight your fever."  
  
Draco blinked confusedly and said,  
  
"What do you mean different, what's wrong?"  
  
"It seems that the strongest fever reducing potion that I have and know how to make isn't working on really steadily   
fighting and bringing down your fever. I do have iv medications that are very powerful and would continuously be able to  
fight it. Of course from seeing the several iv's Harry's had should know that it involves being stuck with a needle. Do you  
want me to do it? I won't do this without your permission." Severus said.  
  
"If it'll help then do it. I've never come into contact with needles before and even though Harry doesn't like them doesn't  
mean that I shouldn't try it if it'll help so just go ahead and do it. I'm sick of feeling like this, I just want it to end." Draco   
said exhaustedly.  
  
Severus nodded and went to get all of the supplies while thinking that it was amazing that Draco wasn't delirious since   
his fever was over 105 degrees, which was extremely dangerous. He gathered everything he would need and made his   
way back to Draco's bed and hung up the bag on a stand and, with the needle firmly clasped in his fingers, grabbed onto  
Draco's left hand and said,  
  
"Now this is going to prick and possibly sting a bit but that's it. All right?"  
  
Draco nodded and Severus swabbed then stuck the needle in. Draco flinched slightly but that was it and said as Severus  
finished securing and hooking everything up,  
  
"That wasn't so bad. But I can see why Harry hates them but then again he's had all those bad experiences with them but  
they're not so bad."  
  
Severus smiled and said,  
  
"Well I'm glad for that so why don't you get some sleep, it'll help."  
  
As if confirming Severus' suggestion Draco yawned widely and snuggled back down into his pillows. Severus pulled the  
quilt up to Draco's chin and made sure that Draco's hand was above the blanket. He brushed back some stray strands  
of hair from Draco's cheek and forehead as the boy fell back asleep.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Exactly one week later Draco and Harry were completely healthy again. Harry's fever broke the day after Draco's had  
and much to his pleasure hadn't had to be put on an iv. By the end both boys were ready to go crazy from their father  
keeping them in bed because they wanted to get up and move around. Both boys joked that it was bad enough having  
their father being a certified mediwizard and muggle nurse.   
  
The first day that the boys were allowed out of bed they practically dragged their father to Diagon Alley to buy their   
school supplies. Severus only let them drool over the newest prototype racing broom for 5 minutes before he dragged   
them off to the other shops to get the stuff that they needed.   
  
Severus decided that since they were already in London that he would go ahead and fulfill his promise to Harry for his   
new wardrobe. After dropping off their supplies at the manor quickly they ventured out into muggle London and found a  
mall and Harry soon was completely stocked. Even though so much had happened with him that summer he'd still shot   
up several inches and had gained weight so he was in dire need of new clothes.   
  
Draco also got several new clothes as well. He had also grown considerably that summer and almost all of his clothes   
were too small for him as well. So heavily laden down with bags the three returned to Snape Manor just in time to put  
everything away before supper.  
A/N: Well I think that that was one of the longest chapters I've written for this story, though I'm not sure. I didn't want to   
do the whole 'everybody stays sick for a few chapters' so I did it in one shot. Hope that that wasn't a bad chapter. I   
wanted to have something happen to Draco to kind of change the 'everything always happens to harry' bit. So I hope that  
this chapter will hold you guys off for a little while if I don't write that much in the coming weeks. I've got my theatre   
history midterm today and so much work to do it's rediculous but I had some time today and wrote this but don't be  
surprised if I don't update for a week or two after since I got this out so quickly after chapter 9. Now push that little   
button and tell me what you think but you all know by now that I don't like flames because my stressed out, strung out  
and sick (literally as in ILL) mind can take it. So please be patient with me if it takes me a while to get the next chapter   
out. Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! TTFN!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11 Off to Black Manor

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out but life has been so busy for me with school and everything else that I just have not had the time or energy to write. Again I do apologize to all of you guys for taking so long and I want to thank you all for being patient and not pressuring me and jumping down my throat. So here's the next chapter and thanks to Lorelei Wood for the idea for this chapter, I am so disorganized in my thoughts that I forget certain things but I was just thinking about that. Oh and Snowwolf I read every single one of my reviews and appreciate them all because they're all so nice. So here's the next chapter and I'm sorry for the wait and hopes that it lives up to all of your expectations.  
Chapter 11  
  
The day after their shopping trip Harry was to be found in the music room. Harry had really taken a liking to playing piano and violin and had proved to be a very fast learner. Severus had also shown both Harry and Draco that he was a very gifted violinist. Draco had taken to playing trumpet and saxophone as well.  
  
Harry was sitting at the piano lost in his own world when his father came up behind him. A letter had come for Harry. Severus crept silently up to Harry's ear and whispered   
  
"Sound's good."  
  
Harry jumped practically a mile out of his seat and said,  
  
"Merlin Dad! Don't do that! You scared me"  
  
"Sorry Harry, but I couldn't resist. A letter just came for you."  
  
Harry turned around on the bench and snatched the letter and said,  
  
"Thank Dad."  
  
Severus smiled and left the room as Harry left with him on his way up to his room.  
  
Harry entered his room and sat down on his bed and opened the letter. He immediately recognized his godfather's handwriting. He hadn't heard from him pretty much all summer and missed him. He sat on his bed and opened the letter  
  
Dear Harry,  
How have you been kid-o? I'm sorry that I haven't written much this summer but I have been so busy trying to get all the red tape at the ministry in officially clearing my name. But I have good news. My manor is finally cleaned up and ready for habitation. I'm writing to invite you to stay for a long weekend. It'd be from this Thursday until Sunday. Send a reply back and let me know and I'll come and collect you. Hope to year from you soon kid-o  
  
Snuffles  
  
Harry smiled and dashed out of his room and down to his father's study where he was sitting at his desk working on lesson plans for the upcoming term. Hearing his son crashing down the stairs he looked up from his work to see an excited Harry and said,  
  
"Who was the letter from and what did it say?"  
  
"Sirius and he was wondering if I could come spend a long weekend at his manor from Thursday until Sunday."  
  
"Well Harry it's completely fine by me, you should know that. So go ahead and write him back and let him know." Severus said with a smile.  
  
Harry grinned and ran back out of the room presumably to go to the owlry to write back to his godfather.  
  
While all this was happening Draco was in his room reading a book. It was too hot to go outside and do anything else. Draco had started feeling a pain in the right side of his abdominal region that morning but dismissed it as nothing. He heard his brother dash up the stairs and decided to follow him. He walked up to the owlry to see his brother writing a letter and said,  
  
"Who are you writing to?"  
  
"Sirius. He just sent me a letter inviting me to his manor on Thursday and asked me to write back." Harry responded.  
  
"I see. Have you heard from Ron? I thought they usually invited you to their house during the last part of the summer."  
  
"They usually do and I haven't heard from him yet but he did already mention it at the beginning of the summer."  
  
Draco nodded just as Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent the owl off. The two left the owlry and walked back down to the bedroom level. There they separated and Draco went back to his room and Harry back to the music room.  
The next couple of days passed by uneventfully. There had been a few freak thunderstorms but that was normal for that time of year. Sirius had sent a reply back telling Harry that he would be there at 1 o'clock on Thursday. Meanwhile Draco's pain hadn't stopped and seemed to be getting worse though he didn't want to admit the possibility of getting sick so soon again.   
  
Lunchtime on Thursday rolled around and Harry was so excited that he hardly could sit still long enough to eat his lunch. He however managed it because his father was still watching him eat like a hawk even though Harry had really no desire to make himself throw up again.   
  
At 1 o'clock a house elf escorted Sirius into the study where Severus, Draco and Harry were waiting. Upon seeing his godfather Harry launched himself at him. Sirius gladly squeezed Harry just as tightly and said,  
  
"Good to see you too kid-o." smiling "Hello Severus." He said politely.  
  
Severus merely inclined his head and said,  
  
"Black."  
  
Sirius separated from Harry and said,  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
Harry nodded and shouldered his bag, grabbed his broom and said,  
  
"How are we getting to your house?"  
  
"We're flooing, it's easiest. Just say Black Manor."  
  
Harry nodded and both moved over towards the fireplace and Harry grabbed the powder and said,  
  
"See you guys Sunday."  
  
After a quick 'bye Harry' he was gone and Sirius with a nod towards Severus followed.  
  
Harry landed in a very handsome front entrance hall. He looked around for a moment admiring all of the different kinds of woods and marbles beautifully blended together. Sirius stumbled out of the fireplace and said smiling,  
  
"Welcome to my family's home Harry."  
  
Harry smiled and said,  
  
"It's gorgeous, it's like Dad's house kind of."  
  
"Well the Blacks are almost as old as the Snapes." Sirius responded "Now come on, let's go drop off your stuff in your room and I'll give you a tour."  
  
Harry nodded and the two went up a widely curving walnut staircase and walked down a hall. When they got to the second to last door Sirius opened it to show a room of black, blue, green and red and said,  
  
"This is your room whenever you come to stay with me."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged his godfather and said,  
  
"Thanks Sirius, I love it!"  
  
"I knew you would kid-o, now come on and I'll show you the rest of the house."  
  
Harry nodded, dropped his bag on the large four poster bed and followed his godfather back out and down to the entrance level. He was lead through the house being shown the study, library, lounge, drawing room, kitchen, dining room, banquet hall, ballroom, gym and recreation room. Then outside to see the quidditch practice pitch, pool and stables and riding ring. By the time they were done and had seen everything they had some time before dinner and they decided to go for a ride.  
  
As they were riding down a trail in the woods that were on Sirius' property Sirius said,  
  
"Harry I'm sorry I haven't been there for you much this summer. I wish you could've told me about your problem."  
  
Harry didn't have to ask what the problem was, he instantly knew. He shrugged his shoulders and kept looking square ahead at the trail and said,  
  
"It's all right Sirius, you've been busy and I didn't want to tell anybody about the problem. But it was found out and taken care of and I'm okay now."  
  
Sirius nodded and said,  
  
"You know you can come and talk to me about anything, right Harry?"  
  
"Yes I know but it was a rough time and I now I'm past it." Harry responded  
  
Sirius nodded and the two lapsed into silence. Soon they were back in the manor and in the dining room eating shepherds pie. Before long the two were done and Harry was tired so he retreated up to his room and busied himself with exploring everything thoroughly.  
  
His room was just as big as his room at his father's but arranged differently. The windows were in the middle of the room and were double large bay windows with red sheer curtains. His bed was set in the corner against the wall that the windows were on. The bed and nightstand that was set beside it were both a deep cherry wood. On the bed the duvet was red and black checks and the pillows were alternating red on one side and black on the other.   
  
The carpet beneath his feet was plush and a deep midnight blue. In the middle of the room sat a very plush forest green armchair in front of a fireplace with a black marble mantled fireplace. A door to the left of the fireplace lead to a closet and storage area. To the right of the fireplace lead to the bathroom. The bathroom was exactly the same as it was at his father's house, except the floor and fixtures were white marble and silver and the rugs and towels were all a deep blood red.  
  
Back in the main room across from the armchair and windows was a cherry wood desk and next to the desk was a small bookshelf that held pictures of mostly Sirius with Harry as an infant and Harry with his mother, James and Remus as an infant as well. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the moving pictures seeing the things that he did to the other marauders.  
Back at Snape manor Draco wasn't feeling so good. As soon as Harry had flooed out he had made told his father he wasn't feeling well and headed up to his room. Severus had been worried a bit because he noticed that Draco looked sightly off color but really didn't know or could check what was wrong unless Draco asked him to check. Severus was down in his lab when Draco slowly came in and said,  
  
"Dad I really don't feel good."  
  
Severus swept over to Draco and said,  
  
"You don't look so good, what's wrong?"  
  
"I feel like I've got a stomach ache and a migraine."  
  
Severus put his hand onto Draco's forehead and said,  
  
"You feel a bit warm, but not too much. Come on, lets go get you some potions."  
  
Draco nodded and followed his father to the potions store room and waited as his father got a fever reducer, headache and stomach settling potion. Draco took all of them and Severus helped him back up to his room and put him in his bed and said,  
  
"Send your elf to me if you don't feel any better or you feel worse."  
  
Draco nodded and drifted off to sleep and Severus went back down to his lab.  
Back at Sirius' Harry was reading in his room. He had noticed that Draco wasn't looking that good but knew that his brother would tell their father if it went too far.  
A/N:  
sorry that was so short but I decided to end it there, besides I'm not feeling good and I couldn't think of anything else and since I've kept you all waiting for so long I decided to get this much posted and I promise that it won't be long until the next chapter so don't worry you will find out very soon what happens. Now please push that little button and tell me what you think but you all know the rule NO FLAMES!!!!! As someone once told me, if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all! :-) So I promise it won't take as long this time so don't worry and review you guys!!! 


	12. Chapter 12 Black Manor Continued and mor...

A/N: You guys are fantastic, I love you all. Thanks to my regulars who always review and encourage me. I'm still not feeling that great but a little bit better and there's no jerks next door and downstairs blasting music and banging on walls to give me a bigger headache than I've already got. I know that the last chapter was a bit boring but it was all setup for what's to come so I'll just get on with it since I'm sure that's what you all want. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Draco took his dinner in his room that night because he literally couldn't move. Even then he didn't eat very much. Severus really couldn't figure out what was wrong other than a migraine and nauseousness. He figured if Draco hadn't improved by Saturday he'd take him to Saint Andrews for a consult.  
At Black Manor on Friday morning Harry was having a wonderful sleep. Sirius had promised that they would spend the day riding around the large expanse of the property. They had only seen a fraction of the grounds the previous day and Harry had seen some rather large hills and small mountains not far from the manor and couldn't wait to get up there.  
  
Draco woke up on Friday morning feeling no better but no worse than the previous day. He didn't know what was wrong with him and that was really unnerving but knew that his father wouldn't wait long before doing something.  
  
Draco fell back asleep really not having the energy to keep his eyes open any longer. Some time later Draco felt his father's cool fingers brushing on his forehead and opened his eyes and said,  
  
"Hi Dad."  
  
"Hi son, feeling any better?"  
  
Draco weakly shook his head and said,  
  
"Not really, the light is too bright it hurts my eyes to have them open."  
  
Severus nodded and went over to the window and drew the heavy drapes effectively blocking out the majority of the sunlight. Draco weakly smiled and sighed and said,  
  
"Thanks Dad, much better."  
  
"Sure Draco, now I've brought up a little food that you need to try and eat what you can."  
  
Draco nodded and finished most of the bowl of porridge that his father had brought and managed to keep it down until it was almost lunchtime when his will lost the battle with his stomach and brought it all up.  
Meanwhile at Black Manor Harry and Sirius were riding and thoroughly having fun. Sirius never knew that Harry was such a good rider. They stopped along the trail for a picnic lunch and continued riding peacefully into the afternoon and evening. The shade from the trees kept the temperature at a reasonable temperature. Sirius had also brought a picnic supper as well and they arrived back at the manor well into the night. After the long day Harry was exhausted and his muscles were slightly sore so he bid Sirius good night and went to take a warm bath in his Jacuzzi like bathtub and climbed into his bed and was soon fast asleep dreaming pleasant things.  
Back at Snape Manor, Draco wasn't doing so well. He had eaten a bit of lunch and dinner but had ended up losing that as well because the pain in his abdomen was worsening. His fever had climbed again and his headache worsened. Severus knew without a doubt that he would have to take Draco to the hospital tomorrow. Severus stayed in Draco's room that night.  
Saturday morning dawned bright and beautiful but Severus and Draco didn't notice it at all. Draco had had a very rough night and Severus was getting ready to portkey himself and Draco to the hospital. Severus figured once he knew what was wrong he would floo Sirius and let Harry know.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was still sleeping completely oblivious to anything else that was going on. After their long day outside Sirius decided that it'd be best to spend the day inside. Sirius had promised to teach Harry how to fence since he hadn't had the chance to all summer at his father's. He knew that Draco and his father already knew how and were very good at it so he wanted to surprise them. Harry felt a twinge when he thought about his brother because he hoped that he was feeling better by the time he got home the next afternoon.  
  
Severus had flooed ahead and notified the hospital that he was on his way in with Draco. They both felt the familiar tug behind their navels and were soon deposited in the emergency room. Severus helped Draco over to the nurse's station and told the nurse that was standing there. The nurse took one look at Draco, waved over a doctor and immediately took the two over to a bed in a curtained off area.  
  
Severus helped Draco sit on the bed and the doctor said,  
  
"So what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Well Draco was sick for about a week but has been better since last week. He came to me a couple of days ago and told me that he wasn't feeling well that he had pain in his stomach and a very bad headache. He's been running a temperature as well and has been vomiting since yesterday." Severus responded.  
  
The doctor nodded, raised up the bed a bit and said,  
  
"All right Draco lay back for me."  
  
Draco did so and the doctor started putting slight amounts of pressure on the lower part of Draco's abdomen, when he got over to the right side Draco screamed weakly from the pain. Immediately Severus knew what was wrong and the doctor said,  
  
"Well Draco has appendicitis and it looks like if we don't hurry it'll burst. Now Draco when did it start hurting down there?"  
  
"I noticed it either monday or tuesday but I thought it was a stomachache or something left over from being sick before."  
  
The doctor nodded and said,  
  
"All right, now I'm going to call up to the OR and I'll leave you in the capable hands of this nurse and we'll get you moved and that appendix taken care of."  
  
Draco nodded and the doctor gave the nurse orders of what he wanted done and left. The nurse helped Draco into a hospital gown and got an IV going. Severus kept a tight grip onto Draco's hand and was smoothing the boy's scraggly hair back, he kept telling Draco not to worry and that everything would be fine.  
  
Draco didn't notice much of any of this because the pain was mounting and seemed to be the only thing that would allow him to focus on. He didn't even notice that he had been moved until he vaguely felt that his father wasn't there and holding his hand anymore. The lights were too bright for Draco so he had closed his eyes as soon as he could have.  
  
Draco heard going through a rather thick set of doors and he opened up his eyes to see that they had arrived into the room and got everything quickly set up and the surgeon said,  
  
"Hello Mr. Snape I'm going to take care of this and don't worry it's very simple and shouldn't take long."  
  
Draco nodded and felt himself drifting off to sleep. As soon as he was fully asleep the surgeon worked as quickly as he could because from what the doctor had told him they were going to be cutting it very close and the appendix could burst at almost literally any moment. The surgeon worked as quickly as possible and just as he got to the offending organ it burst. Had the surgeon been younger and not as much experience he would have freaked out but he stayed calm and collected and quickly finished everything up. The surgeon knew from experience that the infection would set in extremely quickly and what to expect.  
  
He gave instructions to the assistants and nurses and went out to speak to Severus. He entered the waiting room and as Severus stood up he said,  
  
"Perhaps you should sit down."  
  
Severus got a slightly confused look on his face but complied with the doctor's wishes. The surgeon took a deep breath and began.  
  
"I'll not beat around the bush, before I could get the appendix out it burst. I'm sure you understand how serious this is. Now we've moved Draco to the surgical ICU to keep an eye on him. Hopefully it won't be so bad, only a little bit of the infected fluid leaked into his system but since he just got over being sick his immune system might not be back up to full strength."  
  
Severus got a grip on himself and said,  
  
"Draco's got a very strong immune system, probably one of the strongest I've ever seen."  
  
The surgeon nodded and said,  
  
"It should be a bit before you can go and see him."  
  
Severus nodded and said,  
  
"That's fine, I have to go contact my other son and tell him what's going on, he's at his Godfather's house and doesn't know what's going on."  
  
"All right. There's a floo junction right outside here that you can use and by the time you're done you should be able to see your son."  
  
Severus nodded and went outside to the floo junctionand called Sirius' house. When he didn't receive an answer he flooed to the Manor and was met by a house elf who said,  
  
"What can I be doing for you sir?"  
  
"I need to see Harry, it's urgent."  
  
The elf nodded and bowed itself out and a few minutes later a very sweaty Harry emerged and said,  
  
"Dad what's going on? I was told it was urgent."  
  
Severus pulled his sweaty son into a hug and said,  
  
"Draco's appendix burst in surgery before they could get it out."  
  
Severus felt Harry stiffen and he finally said,  
  
"Is that why he was sick?"  
  
Severus nodded and said, "Yes it was. He just got out of surgery and was moving him when I came here."  
  
"Let me get my stuff really quick and tell Sirius and I'll come back with you. He's always been there for me so I'm gonna do the same."  
  
Severus squeezed Harry and released the boy who quickly retreated. Soon Sirius walked in the room and said,  
  
"Harry just told me about Draco and for what it's worth I'm sorry."  
  
"I appreciate it Black and I'm sorry that I have to cut your time short with Harry."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Severus. He was going to be leaving tomorrow anyways. Just go be with Draco." Sirius said slightly dismissively  
  
Just then Harry bounded back into the room with his duffel bag and gave Sirius a hug and said,  
  
"I had a great time Sirius, thanks for everything and letting me come."  
  
"Anytime kid-o, you know you're welcome here whenever."  
  
Harry nodded and flooed out to the hospital and Severus following after giving a brief nod to Sirius. Severus landed in the waiting room and went up and made his way upstairs to the surgical intensive care unit. Harry couldn't repress a shudder at the remembrance of being in this place but at least he wasn't the one in the bed. They got up to the ward and the nurse took down both of their names and lead them to Draco's room.  
  
For Severus it was almost like the time Harry was in that almost same exact position and situation. For Harry it was wierd because he didn't know how he must've looked when he came out of his surgery but knew it had to be close to what he was seeing with his brother. Draco looked almost as white as the sheets he was laying on and very weak.  
  
'At least he's not on a vent.' Harry thought wryly to himself. Severus had sat himself in the chair by Draco's bed and Harry in the other chair on the other side. Harry did what his father and brother had done for him and grabbed onto Draco's hand, squeezed and was very happy to feel a small one back as if acknowledging he was there. Harry of course couldn't remember anything from his time being unconscious after that but was pretty sure that he had at least some semblance of awareness while he was. Severus squeezed Draco's other hand and said,  
  
"Draco, Harry and I are here and we're not going anywhere. Just rest and relax and you'll be better and out of here before you know it." He received a squeeze back as his response.  
  
The rest of the afternoon whiled on with Harry and Severus both talking to Draco. Trying to give him support thinking that he might have more willpower to fight off the massive infection ravaging his system. Harry was happy that they had gotten his appendix out in time and voiced this to his father. Severus agreed and then gently told him that he might not have made it if that was the case because he was so ill without that added problem. After that little statement the two lapsed into silence and spent the rest of the evening quietly, watching to see if there was any change in Draco.  
A/N: All right. I finished that chapter and I hope you're all happy! See?! Didn't I tell you it wouldn't be long before I got the next chapter out. You're just lucky I didn't have a lot of work to do these last couple of days but that work is going to pick up again. But now that you're done reading that chapter you need to push that little 'go' button and tell me what you think but ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES OR NEGATIVE STUFF!!!! I don't like it and it just makes me sad and want to stop writing so please be nice and only tell me nice things :-D So I hope that chapter was okay and have satisfied those people who wants 'poor ickle Harry' to have a break. Besides I like writing Harry introspection so I can have some fun with this. So push the little go button and leave me a review and tell me what you all think. 


	13. Chapter 13 Worse then better then back h...

A/N: Have I ever said just how much I love all of you guys?! Some of you guys have been reviewing my stuff since I first started writing and I love you for it. But most of you guys have come into reviewing in the prequel to this story and this story and have stuck with me and I love you all for it. Oh and Sela I have read quite a few fics where Harry is nothing but sick all the time, at least I sort of give him a break at times. But thanks again for the nice comments and I guess I'll get on with this chapter since I'm sure that's what you all want. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
By the next morning Harry couldn't help but feel horrible and scared for Draco. It was quite clear that Draco wasn't unconscious but was extremely delirious and weak. Every single time his brother would groan, whimper, stir or thrash about Harry's heart would jump up in his throat.  
  
The doctors had Draco on incredibly strong antibiotics to fight the infection and extremely high oxygen intake and even at some times he would still have problems breathing.  
  
Severus was worried out of his mind. He knew that Draco was a fighter but it was becoming very obvious that the infection was very bad. At times Draco would open up his eyes a bit but it was obvious that he was hallucinating from the high fever and didn't recognize Harry and Severus.  
  
Severus and Harry really hoped that Draco would be well again by the time term started. This posed a bit of a problem for Severus since he had to go back a couple of days before the students got there to get everything ready. He obviously didn't want to leave Draco alone but school was school and he had a job to do.  
  
Severus was thinking that maybe he could talk to the doctors and Albus about the possibility of moving Draco to the school when term began. Since the infirmary was equipped to handle just about anything the hospital could. But they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Madame Pomfrey had removed Harry's appendix in fact, right in the wing.  
Harry was downright scared because he knew that he had been in some bad situations before but he really was worried. He really was scared that he would lose his brother. In the back of his mind he knew that it couldn't be true because Draco was like him, he was a fighter and wouldn't give up easily.  
  
Draco kept having more and more problems breathing and the doctors were really starting to get worried. They finally came to the decision to not take any more chances and putting Draco on a ventilator. This was because Draco was struggling more and more to take a breath. The doctors decided not to sedate Draco because they wanted him to wake up if he could.  
  
Even being on the vent didn't stop Draco from moving around and tossing and turning his head. But he never once fought the tube like Harry had. It was almost like he knew it was there and he needed it.  
  
Finally early on Monday morning Draco started to improve. His fever had been dangerously high, so much that he could have died from that alone without anything else that was going on. The fever had finally dropped enough that it was still on the high side but not so critical.  
  
His lungs were functioning normally, much to the relief of Harry and Severus. The doctors told Severus that Draco would probably be able to be taken off of the vent that evening. Draco woke up in the mid morning and finally looked like he recognized Harry and Severus. Harry almost cried and threw himself at his brother in relief but restrained himself.  
  
True to the doctor's word Draco was taken off of the vent and put on a low oxygen intake since his breathing had gotten much better and was almost completely back to normal. As soon as Harry was allowed back in the room after it was taken out he said,  
  
"Now I see why you hate those so much."  
  
Harry and Severus burst out laughing and Draco chuckled a bit.  
By Tuesday morning Draco was doing much better. He was hardly running any fever and didn't show signs of anything else being wrong. If anything was getting bored from having to stay in bed all day long.  
  
Severus and Harry breathed a sign of relief. The doctor said that Draco would be able to be released possibly that evening which made everybody happy. True to the doctor's word Draco was released Tuesday night. The boys were meant to go back to school on Friday and Severus had to be at the school by Thursday to get everything ready and Harry and Draco had already been invited to the Weasley's to stay and journey to King's Cross with them.  
  
When the three of them got home with Draco's medication and strict instructions on how and when to take it, Draco immediately went upstairs to his room to take a shower. Harry also decided to do the same. Severus took a quick shower himself and then went to finish writing up his lesson plans since he hadn't been able to while Draco was ill.  
  
Draco took a shower then decided that he was going to soak in his bathtub. He now truly understood where Harry was coming from being in hospital like that. His abdomen was sore from where they cut him open to take his appendix out. Also his muscles were sore and tight from lying like he was after the operation. He still had a hard time sitting up on his own, it hurt a lot.  
  
He then remembered that Harry told him after he had his appendix taken out it helped to put slight but firm pressure on the incision area. He knew that he would have to eat slightly soft and not so heavy foods for a day or two but that was alright by him.  
  
After Harry had gotten out of the shower he wrote letters to Ron and a rather long one to Ginny and sent them off with Hedwig. After he sent the letters off he packed his school trunk with all of his school supplies and clothes since they'd be going to the Weasley's the next day.  
  
Draco crossed the hall to his brother's room, knocked then entered on gaining permission. He saw Harry sitting out on the balcony reading a book and joined him and said,  
  
"Good book?"  
  
Harry snorted and said,  
  
"Not really, it's the Defense book for this year."  
  
Draco snorted and eased himself onto the other lounge and silence lapsed between the two brothers. Finally after several minutes Draco said  
  
"Harry thanks for being there when I was in the hospital. I know that you had to cut time out of spending with Sirius."  
  
Harry got a slightly shocked look on his face and said,  
  
"Draco no matter what I'll always be there. You've been there with and for me whenever I had a problem so it's about time I did the same for you. You might be the oldest but it still doesn't mean that I can't be there for you like you've been there for me. You don't have to protect me all the time."  
  
Draco quirked a smile and said,  
  
"Yeah you're right. At least it wasn't you again."  
  
"Yeah you are right too, at least Madame Pomfrey got my appendix out on time but being in the SICU once is enough for me. You know how much I hate being in those places."  
  
Draco snorted and said,  
  
"Yes, I can definitely now see why you hate being in those places. I'll tell you what that was no fun. I don't like being out of control like that."  
  
"Yeah I know, it's no fun at all. Have you packed to go to the Weasley's yet? You know we're going tomorrow since Dad has to go back to Hogwarts."  
  
Draco shook his head and said, "No I haven't yet. I was going to ask you if you'd help me pack since I have problems bending over."  
  
Harry stood up and said, "Of course I'll help you, I'm packed already."  
  
Draco accepted Harry's hand to stand up and both boys made their way to Draco's room to pack.  
A/N: Alright I decided to end it there and I hope this makes you happy that Draco's all better. I must be on a role or something. But this story is coming to a close and I'm sorry to say there won't be a sequel because I am just plum out of ideas for this specific trilogy. Besides I like having it just as a trilogy and don't worry it doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing, I've got tons of other story ideas, mostly AU stuff that I think will be good so you'll still see stuff from me but this is the end of these adventures. But I'll probably keep with the theme of Severus/Lily stuff instead of Lily/James, hence the AU! So push that little 'go' button and tell me what you think and the next chapter will be the end of this fic. And remember, NO FLAMES!!! ONLY NICE COMMENTS!!!! TTFN! 


	14. Chapter 14 Off to the Burrow and Start o...

A/N: Okay you guys are awesome. So many reviews in so little time. I'm sorry to disappoint you all with ending this story and series but to be honest I'm kind of bored with this. I don't think that I'll be writing the Lei/Dumbledore story just yet I don't have the inspiration for it yet but I've got inspiration for an AU fic that I think will be quite good and that people would probably like. Oh and Saavik thank you I take great pride in that statement ;-) Oh and Dragonphoenix I made it get better faster for time sake to fit with the story, believe me when I say that I know it takes longer to heal from something like that but the physical act of gaining weight really doesn't take that long. oh parselmouth AU means it means Alternate Universe. Oh and Fairymagic I don't think that I'll do that idea right away, the whole point of stopping is that I'm out of ideas and to be completely honest I don't have the inspiration to go on with this story line so I won't be writing anymore schooltime stories. Sorry. This story WILL NOT be continuing into the school year. I'm going to keep with my previous pattern of stopping at the end of the summer just to make it easier on me. Oh and Inyisa I'll see about having Harry get one last little booboo but it won't be a big one because there's not enough time in the story to have a lasting injury. So I'll stop rambling now and get on with the chapter which is what I'm sure you all want. ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14 (last one peeps)  
  
Harry and Draco woke up slightly early the next morning. Harry was excited about going to the Burrow but Draco was a little bit nervous. He knew that the Weasleys had accepted him for the most part, especially after he had seen how him and Harry were at Harry's birthday party.  
  
But especially after everything that Lucius and himself had done he couldn't help. He knew that Mr and Mrs. Weasley didn't hold a grudge because Draco couldn't control what Lucius had done but Draco had tormented Ron especially. But he knew that he didn't have to worry because Ron had already forgiven him a long time ago.  
  
Harry and Draco were due to floo over to the Weasleys a little after breakfast. It had taken a while but Harry finally got Draco totally packed. It had taken the boys forever to sort through the blonde's clothes. Draco was vain in a sense that he loved to be well dressed and have a lot of different clothes. Finally they had sorted through the blonde's extensive wardrobe and had packed enough to make both happy.  
  
Severus, Harry and Draco ate a quick breakfast because Severus had to get a move on to get to the school. Severus had several things that he had to take care of and so he had originally planned to leave the day that Harry and Draco did for the Burrow.  
  
After breakfast it was a whirlwind of last minute checks. Finally Draco and Harry were totally ready and everybody was gathered in the study where Harry and Draco would floo to the Burrow. Severus said,  
  
"All right boys, be good for Mr and Mrs. Weasley. I will see you both at the sorting feast on Friday."  
  
Both boys got slightly sly grins on their faces and said simultaneously in over sickly sweet voices  
  
"Yes Father."  
  
Severus slightly scowled and said,  
  
"Go on the Weasleys are expecting you."  
  
Both boys nodded and after a quick hug both were clutching their owl cages and disappeared through the emerald green flames. Severus went and shrunk down all of his trunks and crates and put them in a small bag and apparated to the edge of the wards at Hogwarts and made his way inside and down to his quarters.  
  
***********************************************************************\  
  
Harry landed in the kitchen of the Burrow and quickly scrambled out of the way. No sooner had he done so than his brother came crashing through. Of course the entire residential Weasley clan was present waiting for them. Harry and Draco took their shrunken trunks out of their pockets and Mr. Weasley promptly unshrunk for the two of them.  
  
As soon as Harry had dusted himself off and set Hedwig's cage down he was bombarded by Ginny. Who not caring that her family was standing right there kissed him full out on the lips. Harry gladly returned the kiss missing the contact with his girlfriend.  
  
After Ginny was done Harry and much to Draco's shock, were both drawn into a hug by Mrs. Weasley who said,  
  
"It's great to see you both and you've grown again."  
  
Both boys simultaneously blushed and said,  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Severus had already spoken to Mr and Mrs Weasley and told them about Draco's surgery so they were prepared. They of course told their brood so they knew they couldn't be that rough with Draco because the boy would still be fairly sore.  
  
Ron stepped forward and slapped Harry on the back and said,  
  
"Hey mate great to see ya. Mione's coming just after lunch. Come on lets take your guy's stuff up to my room."  
  
Harry and Draco nodded and followed Ron up the rickety staircases to his room just below the attic where the goul was clanking away. Upon entering the room Harry saw that an extra bed besides the one he usually slept on had been squeezed in. There was still some room to move around but not a lot but they didn't mind.  
  
Draco wasn't shocked by the look of Ron's room because Harry had fairly warned him about the room so he didn't say anything about it. Both boys set their trunks under the camp beds and set their owl cages on Ron's desk that was surprisingly clear.  
  
Ron was practically dancing around and as soon as Harry and Draco were done setting everything down he said,  
  
"Want to go get a quick game of quidditch in before lunch?"  
  
Draco and Harry immediately grinned and said,  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Harry and Draco grabbed their brooms and the 3 were soon in the kitchen and asked Fred, George and Ginny to go play and shouted to their mother where they were headed. They all arrived at the paddock in the orchard that the Weasleys used. They spent the rest of the morning enjoying playing and only came in when they heard Mrs. Weasley's loud yell from the house to come in for lunch.  
  
Hermione arrived as the group was just finishing up eating. She dusted the soot off of herself and gave Ron a hello kiss and Harry and everybody else a 'hello hug' and of course politely thanked Mr and Mrs. Weasley for inviting her to stay. After she and Ginny had taken her stuff up to her room the teenagers all went back outside to play quidditch and Hermione of course bury her nose in a book and watch the action.  
  
This game was going pretty well until Harry and Draco decided to have a contest to see who was the better flyer. Draco had been practicing a lot that summer and Harry couldn't that much because his knee wouldn't allow it for most of it. So the two were pulling stunts, tricks and all around just showing off while the Weasleys and Hermione watched from the ground. Hermione was judging since she didn't play quidditch and didn't really have a bias.  
  
Harry was pulling this move where he was literally hanging upside down hanging on one knee (his right) Suddenly his knee slipped and he fell the 6 feet to the ground and landed on his right arm with a sickening crunch before anybody could do anything.  
  
Draco who was hovering about 10 feet above where Harry had been flew down as the Weasleys and Hermione ran over to where Harry was sitting and cradling his arm. The arm was bent very oddly and to everybody's horror there was a tiny little splinter of the bone poking through his elbow.  
  
Immediately Fred and George surprisingly took charge and helped Harry stand up and supported the short boy and helped him to the house while the rest of the group followed. Harry was in a lot of pain but he refused to show exactly how much he was in. He knew it was bad but he didn't want to worry the others more.  
  
They got into the house through the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was folding laundry at the table. As soon as her twin sons walked through the door supporting a hurt Harry she immediately snapped into action.  
  
Having 7 children, 5 of which were quidditch players left Molly Weasley with almost as much training as a mediwitch in healing their injuries. She ordered the boys to have Harry sit at the table and she immediately grabbed a dishtowel and wet it and cleaned away the blood and dirt.  
  
Harry was biting his lower lip and that was indication enough that he was in considerable pain. Molly however was almost done. She brought out her wand and in a couple of seconds Harry's arm was healed and as good as new with no scar where the bone had poked through.  
  
Harry bent his arm and said, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Molly couldn't help but smile and said,  
  
"My pleasure Harry but you kids should really be more careful flying out there. Besides Harry your father would have my head if you or Draco got seriously hurt. And I am going to have to tell him about this. Now I think that's enough quidditch for today. You kids should all go get cleaned up and by the time you're all done dinner should be close to being ready so go on and get out of my kitchen." She said while shooing the brood out.  
  
Harry and Draco were very sweaty and Harry was dirty from hitting the ground so they both opted to take showers quickly. They emerged in clean clothes and gave the bathroom away so the others could wash up. Harry's and Draco's mouths started watering at the smells they were smelling from the kitchen. They went downstairs to wait in the family room and soon Ron joined them and Harry and Ron started to play a quick game of wizard's chess before dinner. It was always quick because Harry was still abysmal at chess.  
  
After Harry had been squashed into the ground Ron took on Draco who was a much better wizard's chess player and Ron only won by a tight squeeze. While Ron and Draco's game was going on Harry had opted to snuggle with Ginny on the couch and couldn't be happier about the situation.  
  
Soon dinner was served and what a fantastic meal it was. Draco happily annouced and thanked the cook. Sometimes the Weasleys forgot what kind of upbringing Draco had and probably had had food that was house elf made and very fancy and formal.  
  
It shocked Draco to see how the Weasleys ate. It was a ruckous, it was almost like a party. He seemed to forget from Harry's birthday party that this was always how the Weasleys ate. Stuffed to the brim everybody retired to the family room and whiled the rest of the evening hours doing various activities then retired to bed.  
  
Thursday passed by in a blur of finishing up holiday homework (Ron) and playing quidditch (Harry, Fred, George and Ginny) and re-reading the coming terms texts for Merlin only knew how many times (Hermione)  
  
For dinner that night Mrs. Weasley conjured up an absolutely fabulous feast which they held outside in the back garden and Fred and George set off some filibuster fireworks. After 4 courses, the final being homemade chocolate ice cream everybody trudged up to bed since it'd be an early day. The twins were going to accompany everybody to see them off then they had to head to work to their joke shop that they had bought with Harry's tournament money and the monies made from selling their stuff throughout the previous school year.  
  
The next morning the Burrow was in utter bedlam (fancy word for chaos if some of you don't know what that means) People were dashing up and down the stairs looking for socks, quills, homework, books, ink, you name it. Finally they were on their way and arrived at King's Cross with 20 minutes to spare to get onto the platform and the train.  
  
Harry was especially ecstatic for Ginny because since Lei had graduated Ginny had been named the new 5th year prefect. Mr and Mrs Weasley were very proud of their daughter. Harry was glad because himself, Ron, Hermione and Ginny could all sit up in the prefects compartment on the train. Draco had also sat with them in the compartment since he was a Slytherin Prefect.  
  
The train ride passed uneventfully with games of exploding snap going on, reading, talking, joking, eating loads of sweets and sleeping. All too soon the train arrived at the Hogsmeade Station and they were getting off and into the carriages. The carriages pulled up to the Entrance Hall and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco all got off.  
  
The group paused at the doors of the Great Hall and all smiled and looked around and walked the rest of the way into the room ready to start the first term after the final fall of the Dark Lord and the start of the rest of their lives.  
A/N: I'm sorry if that ending was corney but I like it so NEAH! :-P JK. I hope that was a good chapter and ending and now this series is officially over. Now I am going to keep writing, I have already said that I do have more ideas for other fics but it won't be continuing with this little mini- series I had going. So push that little 'go' button and tell me what you all think of this story and ending. But you all know the rules by now and that rule would be NO FLAMES!!!!! So tell me what you think and I'll try and hurry up and get a new story out. TTFN all, it's been a pleasure writing for you all loyal readers and reviewers. 


End file.
